


I Love You, Alfred F. Jones!

by Tamagoakura (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, Grooming, Hand Jobs, Kidnapping, Language Barrier, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, underage - teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tamagoakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of leaving tokens of their affection, Alfred's secret admirer offers to finally meet on Valentine's day. Not the most popular kid, Alfred is ecstatic to meet and can't wait to finally learn who has a crush on him. When they turn out to be someone he never would have expected, Alfred finds himself trapped with his stalker. Can he escape before his admirer takes advantage of him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Abducted

**This may seem strange, but I can't live without you beside me anymore!**

 

 

05/11

_I saw the most beautiful boy today. He came into the shop for his father. I think his name is Alfred._

 

14/11

_I saw him again today, after the school had been dismissed. He did not notice me. He was with another boy, I think that they are related._

 

16/11

_He lives three blocks away from me. I looked into his room last night. Oh Alfred, so sweet and cute, he sleeps on his stomach and drools a river!_

 

20/03

[Alfred F Jones Age 10 Eyes Blu Hair Blnd Height 4'7 Weight 98lbs EtchisonElementary School]

_I do not know what that says yet but it was on the card he dropped in the shop today. I am going to look for a translation online._

 

04/06

_It is Alfred's birthday today. He went out for pizza. I would love to join him for the festivities but he does not know me. Maybe next year._

 

06/08

_I have translated the card at last! His name is Alfred F Jones, ten years old. Eleven now. Blue eyes, blond hair, 139cm, 44kg, he goes to Etchison primary._

 

Five Years Later

 

It was a murky Tuesday, February 14th to be exact, and Alfred was single and completely okay with that. He was running to school, dirty gray soles of his sneakers slapping against the wet pavement. Alfred F Jones, Alfred or Al, but never Fred. With his blond hair and bright blue eyes, he acted every bit as 'American Youth' as he looked. He considered himself a good-looking guy and had even modeled as a child. When he was fourteen he finally worked up the courage to tell his parents that he didn't want to be a model anymore. They were moving across the country soon and he wanted to leave the teasing he got in school behind.

The front door was in sight. Coming toward them from inside were two teachers who were on their way to pull the doors shut and mark anyone outside for a visit to the principal's office. "Son of a bitch!" Alfred exclaimed to himself, mustering his last spurt of energy to force his legs into a sprint. He bounded up the stairs as the doors were coming together. Angling his body sideways he slipped in between the teachers and through the doors, apologizing with a grin that neither adult cared enough to return.

"No running in the halls, Mr. Jones!" One of them, his fifth period history teacher, called to him in a bored voice.

Alfred slowed and spun around to head toward his locker. The halls were still full of students that were milling around their lockers and in front of classroom doors, waiting for the bell to ring and start the day. Alfred got to his locker, and put the code into the padlock. The door opened with an ear-grating creek that made him wince and out tumbled a small box. His hand shot out after it, more of a simple reflex than a need to save the object, and he managed to catch it before it hit the ground. It was a plain white box tied shut by a red ribbon. A doodle of a tiny sunflower was in the corner in blue.

Alfred untied the bow and popped the box open. Today's gift was an antique-looking pocket watch. The teen's eyes grew wide when he pulled it from it's container. This was... well, it looked down-right expensive! He was accustomed to receiving gifts to his locker, it had been happening for the past two years, but never before had he gotten something so nice. It was normally just little nonsensical poems written in shitty hard-to-read handwriting or flower heads that Alfred could have gone outside and gotten plenty of. Cheap trinkets that he appreciated and looked forward to because there was a girl in school that liked him. Those hand-made tokens of affection were the reason he had no reservations about being single on Valentine's day. His admirer had finally worked up a bit more boldness and had left him a letter the week before that read:

 _Alfred please see me on 14 of February. Park on_ _Winchester_ _after classes._

Of course he had wondered how dumb this girl must have been to write so poorly, but he let it go. So she was probably failing English? He actually had someone who liked him! He could iron out the kinks when they came.

"Alfred!"

He put the watch back into it's box before pocketing the trinket and closing his locker door. He smiled and waved at his friend Kiku Honda, who was weaving his way through the throngs of people crowding the hallways. The boy's short black hair was messy as if he hadn't bothered combing it. His blue track suit told Alfred that he had probably been up all night playing games and had no time to get ready that morning.

"Did you finish that book?" Kiku asked once he was close enough to be heard without shouting.

"I'm a couple chapters away." Alfred replied, referencing the horror novel Kiku had loaned him a few days prior. "I can't believe there's only three left in the series, what the hell am I supposed to do when I run out?"

"Work on your anime backlog." Kiku offered, and Alfred laughed.

"Yeah, it's ever-expanding."

"Did your Tomoko come in yet?" Kiku asked about the anime figurine Alfred was waiting to arrive in the mail.

Alfred sighed dramatically. "Not yet, she'll probably be in by Monday."

"Do you want to come to my house today and watch the new OVA?"

Alfred shook his head and grinned. "Did you forget what day it is? I'm meeting my admirer."

"Is it the fourteenth already?" Kiku pulled his phone from his pocket to check the date. "I need to keep better track of things. Tell me how it turned out when you get home."

"Of course." Alfred said just as the bell rang. He waved goodbye to Kiku and started off down the hall toward his first class. As he walked he pulled the watch out to look at it again, admiring it's quality. Alfred was so distracted that he didn't notice the man in front of himself. He slammed face-first into his back and lost his grip on the watch, The trinket clinked dully when it hit the floor.

The man let out a yelp, startled by the impact, and dropped the broom he was holding. When he turned around, Alfred couldn't help the shudder that ran up his spine. The guy was huge. Easily six feet, probably more, with a thick, powerful-looking body and judging from the feel of the impact he was solidly built beneath his green-gray uniform.

Alfred smiled up at him despite his initial intimidation. It was just the janitor, there was no reason to freak out about being pushed around by aggressive jocks. "Sorry about that."

The janitor's violet eyes lit up and he smiled lightly. "Ah, da, I am sorry for blocking." He said in a thick accent, bending grab his broom. Alfred picked his watch up, turning it over in his hands to be sure it hadn't broken, and stood.

"Naw man it was my fault." He insisted once he was upright, starting off down the hall again.

The janitor smiled and waved. "Have good day, Alfred."

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

The day went by so slowly that Alfred thought he was going to scream. By the time it was over he was all but ready to run all the way to the park. He tossed his books into his locker, said goodbye to Kiku, and headed out the front doors. His hands were nervously gripping the straps of his backpack as he jogged toward the designated meeting place. What if she didn't show? What if it was just someone playing a prank? But no, the watch that was clasped around his wrist strongly suggested that this was serious. Who would give away such a high class item just to mess with a kid? Or keep up the "secret admirer" rues for as long as it had been going? No, there was no way that this was a trick. Someone really did like him, he just didn't know who.

Thunder rumbled softly in the distance and a slim droplet of rain landed on his left lens of his glasses. Oh great, of course it was going to rain. Now she probably wouldn't come and he would be left standing around like a soaking idiot. He almost always went to Kiku's house on Fridays and stayed until Sunday so he hadn't thought to bring an umbrella. He had forgotten to tell his parents that he wasn't going to stay at Kiku's. If things got hot and heavy like the porn he wished his life was, he wouldn't have to cut it short and head home.

But what if she was ugly? He could stand a little meat on a girl, and she didn't need to be a perfect ten, but what if she was ugly like Jessica from fourth period? Alfred grimaced at the thought; Arm-Hair Jessica waiting for him under a tree. Ugh. The very notion made him want to turn right around and catch the city bus to Kiku's house.

But no, what if it was someone cute? What if it was Elise Vogel, the girl from algebra? Alfred had been interested in her for a long time but it was generally accepted knowledge that her overprotective brother kept that girl off limits from every guy in school. What if she, overcome with her love for Alfred, had snuck out of school early to avoid walking home with her brother so that she could meet him? She would be waiting on a bench or something, shivery and cold in the rain. Of course Alfred would drape his jacket around her shoulders and she would confess her love for him right there.

"I've been watching too much TV." He laughed to himself, rounding a corner and entering the park. It was empty due to the weather, and protected by a thick ring of foliage. It was mostly a cobblestone courtyard with a few benches, a medium-sized fountain that was full of wish coins, and a small public grill. Alfred wandered around, peeking behind trees in case his admirer was extra shy, then went to sit on a bench beneath a tree. The leaves helped to protect him from the rain so he wouldn't get too wet before she arrived.

While he was waiting Alfred pulled the folded note out from his jacket pocket and reread the message, suddenly fearful that he had misunderstood and went to the wrong place or on the wrong day. He read it a few times until he was absolutely sure that he wasn't mistaken. When Alfred heard footsteps coming from one of the park walkway entrances, he shoved the crumpled slip of paper into his jacket pocket.

His heart leapt, then sank as an old man walking his dog passed through the yard without looking his way. It appeared that he was in for a wait. He leaned back to get more comfortable and tapped out a tune on the ground with his feet, humming along with the opening of a popular anime. If he missed the weekly episode for nothing, he was going to be very upset. What would he tell Kiku? That he got stood up? There was no way he was going to admit to that! If she didn't show he would just say that she was a girl from another school and she smelled like cheese or something so he just left. Yes, yes, that was perfectly believable.

His blue eyes flicked up again when he heard movement. He frowned to see that it was another adult, a tall guy heading into the clearing in a long brown jacket. The man was coming his way, probably wanting to sit down, so Alfred scooted over on the bench before the guy got there.

 _He looks like an actor._ Alfred decided that the guy was good-enough looking for show business. He looked like the kind of guy who would be typecast as a villain in old Cold War era films.

Alfred was looking at the ground, watching the droplets land, when he noticed the man had come to stand right before him. Looking up in confusion, Alfred began to ask what the guy needed when recognition hit him. "Hey, you're the jani-"

His words were cut off when the man jolted forward, so fast that Alfred, in his vulnerable position, didn't have time to react. A strong-smelling rag was clamped over his nose and mouth and all at once panic crashed into his veins. His arms came up to push the man off but the rag was just pressed harder against his face in retaliation. The janitor, Alfred had never cared to learn his name, didn't seem to be very fazed by the struggling. He just swatted Alfred's hands away any time they got close to ripping the fabric from his face as if he were shooing an annoying bug.

When the janitor spoke, his voice was soft and melodious, and Alfred may have even considered it relaxing if he wasn't in the throes of terror. He couldn't understand what the man was saying. Past the lightheaded weakness and the sound of his own harsh breathing he was sure that the language he was speaking couldn't have been English. Alfred felt his consciousness slipping away as his eyes rolled up and his body finally refused to obey. He flopped backwards against the bench as everything faded into black.

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

There was darkness and a splitting pain in his head. Alfred's mind swam, his thoughts fuzzy and jumbled, as he drug himself into wakefulness. He tried to open his eyes, failed, tried again, and was greeted with a thin line of grayish white that slipped in between his squinted lids. He shut his eyes again, squeezing them as if that would remedy their heaviness, and once again opened them. He blinked a few times, staring down at his own jean-clad lap. With a groan against the rough fabric in his mouth he forced his head up and looked around. He was in a small, dimly lit room. There was a small TV sitting on a cheap wooden stand, a few trinkets and magazines alongside it, the walls were mostly bare white except behind the television. That wall was plastered with what appeared to be photographs. Alfred's vision was still blurry, even for not having his glasses, so they were bleeding together into a yellow-green-blue mess. The beige rug under his feet was scratchy against his toes. It was just a cheap department store rectangle that covered most of the scuffed wooden floor. To his left was a window with the curtains slightly cracked, allowing him to see the deep gray of a rainy twilight sky. On the right was the bathroom, the door half open.

Shaking his head to clear it a bit more, Alfred tried to stand and realized that he was tied to a chair. _He was strapped to a chair with a gag in his mouth in some unknown place_. Panic surged over him and his breaths quickened into shallow puffs through his nose as he tugged harshly against his binds. The coarse rope dug painfully into his wrists and ankles as he twisted and squirmed, but they didn't seem to be ready to break any time soon.

 _Okay, okay, calm down. Panicking isn't going to help you!_ He thought harshly to himself, forcing his muscles to relax bit by bit. _Why would anybody kidnap me? I think... I think it was the janitor from school. Why the hell would he kidnap me? Ransom? But it's not like I go to a rich kid school or have a lot of expensive stuff to make him think my parents are loaded._

His eyes shot wide. _What if he's a serial killer?! Oh my god he's gonna eat me or something!_ He panicked again and began to struggle against the rope until his wrists were raw. After a while he slumped over, panting hard with tears in his eyes. _I should have just gone to Kiku's house. I shouldn't have gone to meet that gi-_

That girl!

She knew he was coming to the park! Maybe she showed up in time to see him getting carried away? She could already be going for help! Alfred let out a small sound of excitement at the notion help could be on the way at that very moment.

His elation fizzled away when he heard the sound of a door opening behind him. He wanted to crane his head around and try to see who it was but the image of that guy in some crazy-looking skin suit with a machete in hand crawled it's way into his brain. The thumps of footfalls had Alfred trembling in fear as he tried to prepare himself for the worst. No matter what was going to happen to him, no matter how horrible it might be, he wouldn't give this bastard the benefit of hearing him scream.

_I ain't scared of you, I ain't scared of you, I ain't scared at all I'll get out of here and kick your-_

The janitor's face appeared, upside down, from the top of his vision and Alfred shrieked at the top of his lungs. The sound was almost completely muffled by the gag in his mouth. The man looked surprised and retreated out of Alfred's line of sight. There was the sound of stumbling, followed by a heavy thud.

The man said something that sounded like "plastic" as Alfred could hear him getting up. The teen frowned a bit. What kind of serial killer got scared by their victim freaking out? This could have been his first time. Something about that rubbed Alfred the wrong way. After he was dead and his corpse was found in a ditch he would forever be remembered as this guy's Victim Number One. Lame.

The man walked around to stand in front of Alfred and the boy was pleasantly surprised to see that he was dressed normally. No blood-stained apron, no mask made of flesh, no visible weapons. He was wearing a dark blue T-shirt and a pair of faded jeans, nothing strange about that. Maybe he wasn't a murderer after all? He could have just confused Alfred for a kid with rich parents.

The man smiled and reached out to run his fingertips through Alfred's soft blond hair. Alfred didn't dare move away for the remaining fear that this guy was planning on killing him and making bed sheets out of his skin. After a moment he pulled his hand away and said something that sounded like, "menu zaboot even."

Perplexed, Alfred raised an eyebrow.

The man pointed to himself and repeated the phrase, then pointed to Alfred.

"Alfred," he said, then pointed back to himself. "Ivan."

Oh! His name was Even. Alfred nodded and tried to say it but couldn't because of the gag. Even caught on and nodded, then pulled the fabric from Alfred's mouth. Of course the boy screamed for help immediately, but Even seemed to have expected it. He clamped his hand over Alfred's mouth and put his index finger to his lips to make a shushing sound. He motioned back to the gag.

 _If he didn't shut up he would end up with that nasty rag back in his mouth_. Understanding, Alfred nodded. This time, after Even had removed his hand, Alfred held back his urge to yell.

The man pointed at Alfred and said his name, then back to himself. "Ivan."

"Even." Alfred copied, but the man shook his head.

"Ivan."

"Even."

He shook his head again, and this time said it slowly. "Ivan."

"Ee-vahn?"

Ivan nodded happily and patted Alfred on the cheek. Before Alfred had any time to say anything, mainly "why am I tied to this chair," and "please don't murder me!" Ivan pushed the gag back into his mouth. Alfred struggled against it, turning his head this way and that to keep the uncomfortable and spit-soaked rag out of his mouth, but he couldn't move far enough away to avoid it. He cursed angrily against the offending material and Ivan just smiled down at him.

Glaring up at the man, Alfred squared his shoulders and tried to make himself look tougher than the scared sixteen year old he was. Ivan was, of course, unphased. He said something that Alfred didn't understand then left the room. Confused and frustrated, Alfred went back to struggling against his bonds until his wrists were sore and he was breathing heavily through his nose.

 _God damn it!_ He thought, letting his head fall back. His hair stuck to his forehead from the sweat he had worked up struggling so hard. _What kind of bullshit is this? Maybe he's out there talking to my folks right now, telling them how much he's demanding for my safe return._

He chuckled meanly _. He's gonna feel real fucking stupid when he finds out we're broke. Serves the asshole right._

Letting his eyes flutter shut, Alfred let out a long, tired sigh. His head hurt, he felt nauseous, his vision was still fuzzy, and now his body was aching and sweaty. A wave of fatigue washed over him and he sighed again.

 _Fuck it._ He thought, _After he finds out I'm not worth anything he'll just let me go and I can go home. Yeah, that'll be cool..._

When Ivan came back into the room holding a tray of food, he laughed lightly to himself to see that Alfred had fallen asleep. The older man set the tray aside and sunk to his knees in front of his young ward, looking up into the boy's sleeping face with tender fondness. After a moment he laid his head down on Alfred's lap and shut his eyes.

 

02/14

_After much preparation, I finally managed to take my Alfred home! I am so excited! He tried to fight me but I am sure it was just because he did not expect me to be so forward. It was embarrassing to come to him so openly after watching for so long. He is here now, sleeping on my chair. His sleeping face is so beautiful. I have always wanted to be with him like this, and now we can be together forever._

 

 

A/N

For those of you who read -----------, this is the fic that it's an AU to. (AUs of AUs?) The basic premise being: "What is Ivan didn't wait?" Although the versions of Alfred and Ivan are the same in this fic, this one won't be nearly as violent and spooky. If you didn't read that one, you don't need to in order to understand this. Comments and crit are greatly appreciated and give me incentive to work faster!


	2. Detained

**Dental hygiene is very important and I can't have you ignoring it!**

 

 

Alfred tried to yawn and stretch, but was confused to find movement rather difficult. He furrowed his brow and tried to pull his hands up over his head and crack his back but something around his wrists was stopping him from doing so. His eyes blinked open, scratchy and dry from a poor night's sleep, and slowly his vision came into focus.

His eyes shot wide when the memories of where he was exploded into his mind. Suddenly awake, he looked around himself for any sign of his kidnapper. He saw no one but that didn't mean the apartment was empty; there was still the bathroom and the kitchen to account for. He pulled against his bonds again, thinking that if he just kept at it eventually they would weaken and break. He struggled as hard as he could, stopping only when he heard movement from the kitchen.

"Alfred~" Ivan said, coming into the room with a plate of breakfast food. "Zahftruk!"

Alfred saw the knife and fork on the plate and a jolt of fear shot through him. This guy really _was_ going to eat him! Panicked, the boy began to struggle against his bonds once more. There was no way in hell he was going to get taken apart by some cannibal!

Surprised and confused by the boy's sudden thrashing, Ivan tried to calm Alfred down but only succeeding in making it worse. Out of options, he reached out and grabbed the teen firmly by the shoulders and shook him.

"Alfred! Alfred, uspokoit'sja!"

 _Why don't you just speak English you son of a bitch_?! Alfred thought angrily, starting to get a hold of himself. He looked down at the plate and realized what was actually going on. He took a deep breath and tried not to feel like an idiot. _Obviously_ this guy was just bringing him food, a starved captive wouldn't do him any good.

Ivan studied Alfred's face, prepared to shake him out of another tantrum if need be. He stayed there until the younger had evened his breathing out completely before he picked up the food again. He kneeled down in front of the boy, leaning his side against Alfred's knees. Ivan went about cutting some kind of pancake apart before taking some of it on his fork and offering it to Alfred.

 _I can't eat with this stupid rag in my mouth you idiot._ Alfred thought curtly.

Ivan held his finger to his own lips and made a shushing sound, mimed pulling something away from his mouth, nodded, then pointed to the food. Alfred nodded, getting the message. He'd get fed if he didn't scream. Ivan reached out slowly as not to startle the boy and pulled the fabric from his mouth.

"Help! Help someone, help me I've been kidna-!" Alfred screamed at the top of his lungs before Ivan shoved the gag back into his mouth.

"Sssh!" Ivan hissed harshly, reinforcing the gag with his hand. Alfred kept on trying to yell but only a tiny muffled sound escaped. Sighing and rolling his eyes, Ivan set the fork aside and pushed the food away. He released the boy's mouth, confident that the gag would do it's job, and spoke harshly as he did his best to show his meaning. He pointed at Alfred then made a zipping motion over his own mouth. He then raised a finger pointedly and motioned toward the food then shook his head. He jabbed a finger at something on the wall that Alfred couldn't see, then back down to the floor, then back at the wall and shook his head no.

Alfred, having fallen quiet, squinted at the blob of whatever the man was pointing at on the wall. Ivan frowned at first, then a look of realization crossed his features. "Hahaha, ya zabyl!" He turned around and took Alfred's glasses from their perch on the TV stand and pushed them onto the boy's face.

 _My glasses!_ Alfred thought enthusiastically, blinking a few times as his vision cleared. Ivan explained himself again, pointing and motioning slower this time, and Alfred did his best to follow along. He followed the man's gesture toward the wall and saw that he was referring to a calendar.

The teen frowned angrily. _Is he saying he'll just let me starve for as long as it takes? What an asshole! I won't be worth any ransom if I starve to death!_

Ivan crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at Alfred. Tapping his foot on the floor, he raised his eyebrows and said something that sounded like "pony mat."

Fighting his initial urge to cuss Ivan out as best he could around the gag, Alfred took a moment to think his situation over. Yeah this guy was a grade-A douche but he wasn't really all that willing to test Ivan's resolve to starve him if he acted up. Being hungry just meant that he wouldn't have the energy to escape if the opportunity arose. The thought of being found half-starved and bedraggled cut his ego deeper than conceding to Ivan's whims and just allowing the man to feed him. Besides, the pancakes looked pretty good.

Alfred sighed and nodded. _I won't scream, just get this nasty thing out of my mouth._

Ivan eyed him a little longer then kneeled in closer to the boy, then untied the materiel in his mouth but didn't yet remove it. "Ssh."

Alfred nodded again.

Ivan pulled the spit-drenched material from Alfred's mouth, ready to shove it back in place if his ward made so much as a peep. Alfred sighed, relieved to have the gag out of his mouth after so long. It had gotten squishy and gross a long time ago. Alfred flexed his sore jaw and turned his head to look directly at Ivan. Now that he had his glasses he finally got a good, hard look at him. He was even better looking close up. His features were balanced delicately between soft and masculine. The fringe of his light blond hair dusted across his pale forehead and framed his face flatteringly. His eyes were a shade of lavender that was equal parts peculiar and beautiful, and his whitish lashes helped to bring the color out even more than it was on it's own.

"What are you trying to get from this?" Alfred asked. Ivan just looked at him then smiled. He offered food and Alfred reluctantly opened his mouth. Ivan's smile widened a bit as he fed the boy a bite. He was much happier about all of this than Alfred considered reasonable for having to go through the trouble of hand-feeding someone. At least the food was good; it didn't taste exactly like regular pancakes, and lord knew Alfred knew his way around pancakes because of his breakfast-crazy little brother. The flavor was more subdued than usual, but Alfred couldn't complain.

While he was chewing, he looked over at the far wall he couldn't focus his eyes enough to see before. It was completely plastered with what was, upon further investigation, all pictures of himself. Some were from years ago before he had moved, when he must have been about nine or ten years old. The photos spanned all the way from then until just a week ago. The man's motive crashed down on him, making him choke and sputter against what he was swallowing.

He had a god damned stalker! A stalker, like those crazy assholes he saw on TV! This creepy weirdo had been following him since he was just a little kid? Had he actually gone through the trouble and cost to follow him across state lines?! That was... That was just...

Kind of flattering, in it's own way.

"Are you a pedo or something?" Alfred asked after catching his breath. Ivan just looked at him and raised his eyebrows to show his lack of understanding. Alfred looked over at the veritable shrine to himself on the wall, then back to the man. "Are you seriously a stalker? "

Ivan studied his face a moment then smiled, flashing the smallest hint of dimples, and leaned in to place a soft kiss against his cheek. "Ya tebya lyublyu, Alfred."

The teen frowned, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. "Why don't you just speak English? I know you can, you talked to me in school yesterday and I've seen you talking to teachers before."

Ivan pushed a forkful of food into Alfred's mouth. After he was done with the food he watched Ivan take the dishes and leave the room. He considered using the lapse in the man's judgment as an opportunity to call for help again, but thought better of it. He had no idea where he was; he could be in the middle of nowhere, and if he was all yelling would do is anger his captor and maybe get himself hurt.

"He might shoot me and eat my brains or something." Alfred muttered. He had seen stuff like that happen in movies about stalkers before, and he knew nothing about Ivan. He could be a really violent guy and Alfred didn't want to take the chance. No, it would be better to just wait it out until a better escape opportunity showed itself.

"Alfred~!" Ivan called in a cheery voice, coming in to the room with a cup with a straw in it and a bag of stuff that Alfred couldn't see. Ivan said something and offered the cup. It didn't take much thinking to figure that he was offering some much-needed liquid to the boy.

"Ah, thanks." Alfred said and stretched his neck a bit to take a sip. He was a little disappointed to find that it was just water instead of something tasty, but he was thirsty enough not to care as much. He drank most of it and leaned back again. "Do I gotta stay in this chair? My ass hurts."

Ivan didn't reply, as usual, and just went about taking the items out of the bag. It was a blue toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste (Winter Ice, Alfred's favorite flavor). Ivan put a small dab of toothpaste onto the brush then opened his mouth and made an "aah" sound.

Alfred frowned. "I can brush my own teeth."

"Aah."

"No way man, that's weird and gross."

"Aah."

"No!" Alfred snapped.

It was Ivan's turn to frown. Setting the toothbrush out of the way a moment, he began to explain something in a slow, no-nonsense voice. Of course Alfred didn't have any idea what he was saying. As he explained, Ivan pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and tapped out something on the screen. He scrolled around a bit then, having found what he was looking for, turned the screen to show Alfred a mouth full of rotten, black teeth.

This guy was seriously lecturing him on dental hygiene! Ivan went on, motioning to the person in the photograph's reddened gums. Alfred sighed in frustration.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it! I brush my teeth just fine at home!" Sure he would forget now and then but who didn't? He didn't have any cavities so he was doing alright. Ivan set his phone on the floor and picked up the toothbrush.

"Aah."

"You're such a creep." Alfred grumbled, opening his mouth. Ivan gently took hold of the teen's jaw then poked the toothbrush inside and got to work, starting with the bottom molars and moving in slow, gentle passes. It was a weird experience to have someone else brushing his teeth, Alfred decided. Degrading, but also... thoughtful in a way? Sort of sweet, in a 'at least this weirdo cares enough to be sure I don't get tooth rot' sort of way. It was a little reassuring, because in Alfred's mind such a doting act said that Ivan _probably_ didn't want to hurt him.

Of course he wasn't about to rule anything out but it was still a calming thought. Ivan tapped Alfred's tongue with the plastic back of the toothbrush's head then stuck his own out. Alfred mimicked him and Ivan got to cleaning his tongue. He went back slightly too far once or twice, making Alfred gag, but other than that the process was quick and neat. He held the cup of water out for Alfred to use to rinse his mouth out. After he spat the foamy water back into the cup Ivan started picking everything up to go and put it away. He patted his ward on the head on his way out of the room.

There was a little foam left over in his mouth but he had managed to get most of it. Alfred smacked his lips a couple of times, running his tongue across his teeth. _Huh, he did a pretty good job._ He thought in surprise. _This is an okay place to be kidnapped in. I could have gotten sold into sex trafficking or something._

Alfred shuddered at the thought of some old fat guy doing all sorts of disgusting things to him. It was a sickening thought. Aside from being tied to a chair, this whole kidnapping thing was actually pretty comfortable. Alfred wiggled around, having reminded himself of his bonds. His butt, thighs, and back were really starting to cramp and his left leg had fallen asleep some time ago. Alfred was forced to try and wriggle it around as much as he could against the leg of the chair, effectively digging the cool metal into his calf. On top of that, he really, _really_ needed to pee. He hadn't gone since just prior to fifth period the day before and he was hurting.

Alfred could be a lazy guy, opting to spend full days in his boxers lying on his bed in his room eating chips, guzzling Coke, and either having an anime marathon or trying to get 100% on all of his video games. Being voluntarily unmoving was one thing; even if he spent his whole day in bed he could still scratch an itch, roll around, stretch out and relax, get up when he needed and go to the bathroom. This situation, on the other hand, was something else entirely.

Ivan came back into the room, breaking the teen's train of thought. He was holding an empty water bottle and he looked like he felt a little awkward. He set it on the floor and gestured to his lower belly in a circular motion.

"Yeah man I'm full, don't worry about it." Alfred said.

Ivan shook his head and repeated the action. At Alfred's look of obvious misunderstanding, he pushed his thighs together and motioned to his lower belly again while hopping back and forth slightly.

Alfred couldn't help but to laugh. "Is that a pee dance?"

Ivan motioned to him. "Tebe v tualet nado?"

 _Oh! Yeah, I get it. Does that mean he'll untie me so I can walk to the bathroom?_ Alfred thought and nodded.

Ivan cleared his throat and pointed at the bottle. He then made an arching motion leading from his crotch area to the container. "Izvini, no tebe predetcya ispol’zovat eto."

"No way, man! Just untie me so I can use the toilet. How the hell would you expect me to aim all strapped down anyway?!" The moment the words escaped his lips Alfred understood. This guy had fed him and even gone as far to brush his teeth. This guy intended on doing _everything_ for him.

Ivan said something that sounded like "munyero she said" and lowered himself to his knees in front of the captive boy. Alfred squirmed around protesting loudly enough to make the man stop and dig into his pocket to retrieve a clean gag. Alfred clamped his mouth shut but Ivan just pinched his nose to force him to open his mouth to breathe. Once the material was firmly in place, Ivan went back to what he was doing.

Alfred kept on struggling and protesting even though it was essentially useless. His heart skipped a beat when Ivan popped his button loose and took the zipper in his finger, hesitantly pulling it down. Ivan turned his head away a bit, his eyes darting up to look at the boy's face now and then.

 _This isn't the time to be blushing and acting all shy you son of a bitch!_ Alfred thought angrily. He didn't want this guy handling his junk while he took care of _private_ bathroom matters! He didn't want to get the bad touch from some creepy stalker dude and _oh jesus christ he's touching it make it stop._

Ivan positioned the tip against the opening of the bottle and signaled for Alfred to do his business.

_I can't pee with you in here! I've got a shy bladder damn it._

The older man motioned again and Alfred shook his head, his protest lost against the rag in his mouth. Ivan sighed and motioned yet again. Alfred squeezed his eyes shut and told himself to calm down. Yeah this was weird, _really weird_ , but it could be worse. The touch was light and only what was necessary; it wasn't like he was getting molested or anything. He took a slow breath in and out, calming himself and focusing on going so he could have his privates private again.

A little trickle dripped into the bottle, faltered, then grew into a weak stream that waned from time to time. Alfred sighed in relief; it felt amazing to empty his bladder after so long holding it. The feeling helped him relax a little more, strengthening his flow into a proper stream. He filled the bottle a little less than three-fourths of the way before he was done. Ivan pulled it away and screwed the cap on before tucking the teen back into his pants and zipping him up. He smiled at Alfred sheepishly and himself around to face the other direction, and without turning took the bottle (he did an awkward kind of side-stepping walk, back still to Alfred) and went into the bathroom to dispose of it.

Alfred paid him little mind, still working to calm his frazzled nerves. That had been exceedingly uncomfortable. Although he preferred women it wasn't like he completely rejected the idea of a boy touching him there, if it was someone he knew and actually liked. Ivan didn't fill either of those criteria. _If he's gonna do all this, does that mean he's just gonna keep me in this chair forever?_

He could hear the contents of the bottle being emptied out into the toilet, followed by it flushing and the running of water. A few moments later Ivan came out wiping his wet hands onto his jeans. The man muttered something to himself, his posture suggesting that he had been at least somewhat uncomfortable with what had just occurred. He said something to Alfred, not bothering to try and sign it out, so the teen didn't think it could have been all that important.

Ivan turned to him and sighed again. He ran his hand through his own silvery-blond locks and bit his lip, thinking a moment before he started to talk. The whole speech was rushed and completely devoid of any meaning to Alfred but Ivan kept going. A ways into his talking he went over to the wall and took the calendar down. He went to stand by Alfred and pointed at the year. He put his hand up, flat and horizontal, then flashed his fingers twice to make six. He motioned to Alfred then patted his own chest, sighing dramatically with a smile and slight swoon. He then pointed at Alfred and arched his hand through the air, then pointed to himself and repeated the motion.

_So... six months? No, six years ago... Me, heart beat probably. Saw me? Had a crush on me? What the fuck, I was like ten! Wait, what does that mean? Wait, what, slow down!_

Ivan patted his chest again and motioned to Alfred, then made a motion as if he was going to give him something. After that he pointed at Alfred then motioned around the room with a sweeping gesture.

_What? Dude I don't understand why won't you just fucking tell me! Okay, okay, so he brought me here._

The man pointed at a day on the calendar, then the ground.

_The fifteenth? That's today._

He then slid his finger forward across the days until exactly one week, tapped the page, then set the calendar down. He motioned to himself and Alfred and made a circle with his index finger and thumb, then poked his other pointer finger through it.

Alfred's eyes widened. He didn't need to think very hard to figure out what _that_ meant. In a week this guy would.... He shrieked and struggled against his bonds again, more fervent in his need to escape than ever before. No way! There was just no way he was going to let this creep fuck him! He had no intention of losing his virginity to a _grown_ _man_ , especially not a giant weirdo stalker!

 _I should have known better,_ Alfred bemoaned, _I was stupid to think he was just gonna keep me here and take care of me for whatever insane reason. I should have known he was gonna try to rape me god damn it, this isn't fair!_

Tears popped up in the corners of his eyes as his struggling grew weaker as he wore himself out. Ivan looked worried but didn't approach him. With a pathetic moan Alfred dropped his head down and started to cry. His chest heaved and shoulders shook as he sat there and wept. He didn't even have the energy to try and hide it; this was all just too much. It wasn't fair, _none of this_ was fair! Why him? Why did this guy have to be obsessed with him of all people?! He wasn't all that great. His grades were average, he wasn't popular, and he wasn't particularly talented. There was no reason that this guy had to decide to stalk him. Weren't there a million other people out there he could have been spending his time on?

 _I wanna go home._ Alfred thought, _I don't wanna be here anymore!_

He missed his room, he missed his parents, he missed his brother. He missed Kiku, walking around and going outside, he missed playing games and spending the whole day on his computer. He hadn't even been gone all that long but that didn't matter; he wanted to be anywhere but where he was at that moment.

Alfred flinched when the older man's body was suddenly very close, his arms wrapping him in a soft hug. Ivan ran his fingers through the teen's hair, murmuring something he couldn't understand in a gentle, soothing voice.

"Please let me go." Alfred tried to plead, but it came out unintelligible due to the fabric still in his mouth. His crying had tapered off to small sniffles and a few stray tears. A headache was beginning to form and he just felt tired. Ivan pulled back slightly to look him in the eyes, using his thumb to brush a few tears from his cheeks.

_Please let me go._

"Ya ne mogu zhit bez tebya, Alfred."

_Please let me go._

Ivan pecked a quick, light kiss onto his forehead then pulled him back into a hug.

 _Please let me go. Please let me go. Please let me go. Please let me go._ Alfred silently pleaded, not bothering to fight it when Ivan pressed his head to his broad chest. They stayed like that, Ivan idly tracing patterns into Alfred's back, the teen sniffling or hiccupping now and then. Sometimes Ivan would break the quiet with a hummed tune or to murmur a few words into Alfred's hair.

Alfred could hear the quickened beat of Ivan's heart through the firmness of his solidly built chest. He was sure that this guy was absolutely serious in his insane devotion. Any hopes he had of the man releasing him willingly dried up. There probably wasn't any amount of money Alfred could try to bribe Ivan with. He would have to escape.

 

 

15/02

_Most of today went well. He seemed to enjoy my cooking, and he was very obedient. He tried to yell once and I was forced to warn him that I would not feed him until he behaved. He listened after that. I am glad, I do not think I have the heart to go without feeding him. Since I do not trust him to be let loose yet I had to help him urinate and it was very embarrassing for the both of us. Being so close to him... I could barely breathe! I was so anxious! It got me a little excited and it was very shameful. I hope he did not notice._

_When everything was in order I finally got up the nerve to tell him how I feel and it was a little stressful, but it felt nice to get it off of my chest. Now that we are in a relationship (he is finally my boyfriend, I could die of giddiness!) I am looking forward to sex but... He did not seem very happy about it at all. Did I come on too strong? He started crying and it nearly broke my heart. He's watching TV now, and I have been lying in bed replaying the situation over and over in my head, trying to figure out what I did wrong. I hope he does not hate me. I do not think I could live with that._


	3. Privacy

**I didn't mean to scare you or anything, and I honestly wasn't trying to peek! Please don't be angry...**

 

 

Alfred woke up later that night and sighed dejectedly. Nope, not some long awful dream. He was still tied to that stupid chair in that stupid house. Well, at least he didn't have that gross gag in his mouth anymore. He looked around, craning his head to try and see behind him. He could see the lump of the older man's body lying on the bed obscured by blankets. Alfred didn't say anything. He didn't want to look at Ivan right then, much less talk to him, so he opted to stay quiet and let the man think he was still sleeping. Murky light peeked through the half-drawn curtains, illuminating the room just enough to see basic details in things. He looked at the weird shrine put together above and around the TV where the moonlight slipped in to illuminate the wall. Most of them were candid shots; at the beach, sleeping in school, playing video games in his room.

Alfred grimaced, a chill running up his spine. This guy had been peeking directly into his window taking pictures and he hadn't noticed. This guy probably could have broken in and done all manner of horrible things to him. It was really unnerving.

There were pictures from his Instagram with the other people either cropped out or with their faces scribbled out in jagged, angry-looking strokes. Every school photo from when he was about twelve lined up near the ceiling. Oh god, there were magazine cutouts from his child modeling days. Alfred's cheeks heated in a blush. There weren't a lot of things he considered more embarrassing than that.

He sighed quietly, letting his head fall back and staring at the ceiling. Where was his rescue party in all of this? Why hadn't he been found yet? Did they even know he was missing? He should have told his parents that he wasn't going to Kiku's that weekend, but he had been too caught up in finding out who had a cru-

 _Oh my god it was him!_ He suddenly realized. He turned his head to look at the presumably sleeping form lying on the bed. The poorly written notes, the gifts, the meeting spot that this guy just happened to know about.

 _God damn it I'm such an idiot!_ Alfred thought. _How the hell did it take me this long to figure that out?! This guy's been digging through my locker for years. He's been sending me crap for **years**. Who am I kidding, thinking someone who's not some completely **insane** pedo-stalker would actually like me. The only time girls ever talk to me is during class projects._

Feeling tears beginning to sting his eyes, he blinked furiously to dispel them. Crying wasn't going to get him anywhere. What he needed to be doing is coming up with an escape plan. He only had one week, no- six days now, before Ivan tried to have sex with him. He surveyed the room again: one window that was closed and probably locked. He didn't know where he was, or even what floor he was on for that matter. The space was so small that he was beginning to think it was an apartment, so he could be up too far to jump. He couldn't see the tops of any trees through the window so he was probably on the third floor at least. The archway leading into the kitchen allowed him to see part of the fridge and a counter if he craned his head painfully to the side. There were knives in there without a doubt, if he could get to one then he would have a better chance of defending himself. That didn't really matter right then, seeing as how he was stuck in one place. The door to the bathroom was closed. No help there.

He looked down at the ropes binding him to the chair. They were coarse and thick, slightly frayed, and tied in what was probably the most complicated knot he had ever seen. Alfred wiggled his wrist a little, testing the amount of slack. He could move his hand only a couple centimeters in any direction without the rope digging painfully into his flesh. It was the same for his legs. The chair was a dull metal that had been welded together and bolted to the floor. There was no way he was going to break it.

"Bullshit." Alfred grumbled under his breath. He flexed his fingers as he thought. What would Matthew do?

Matthew was his little brother. The boy had a good head on his shoulders and could remain calm in some very stressful situations. He often gave Alfred advice, although the older boy usually neglected to take it into account, and fussed after him to be sure that he was doing what he was supposed to.

" _If you get lost, stay in one place. If you're moving around that makes it hard for the search party to find you._ "

Alfred didn't think that applied to the current situation.

" _When you're cleaning, just do one thing then take a break so you don't wear yourself out._ "

Why was he even remembering that?

" _If you get mugged just go along with it. Nothing in your wallet is worth your life._ "

" _The secret to perfect pancakes is love._ "

Alfred tried to stomp his feet in frustration but couldn't. _God damn it Mattie why don't you have any advice about this?!_ He knew it wasn't the other boy's fault for not having given any relevant recommendations - how often do people get kidnapped anyway? -  but he needed someone to be mad at right then and his little brother was the easiest target. His anger dissipated as quickly as it had come and a wave of sadness washed over him. What was the last thing they talked about?

He had been awoken by Matthew's gentle but constant nudging, his brother's quiet voice urging him to get out of bed lest he be late for school. Alfred had groaned, exhausted from spending a long night invested in a new fighting game.

"Go away!" He had whined, slapping Matthew's hands away and burrowing himself deeper into the covers.

"Not until you're out of bed."

Alfred faked a lame cough. "I'm sick."

"You're a horrible actor. Come on, you've only got..." There was a pause as he checked the clock on the end table. "Fifteen minutes before mom heads out. She'll kill you if she finds out you're trying to skip again."

"I dun' wanna."

The bed shifted as Matthew slid off of it. His sibling shuffled around the room for a bit before there was a kind of dull plastic sound followed by clicking. Instantly Alfred's head popped up to see his brother standing beside his desk, finger poised over a single key on his laptop's keyboard.

"I've already moved almost everything in your hard drive into the trash. Get up or I delete it."

Alfred jumped out of bed fast enough to get his foot caught in the sheets and send himself sprawling to the floor with a thud. "Alright, alright I'm up! Please Mattie, not again!"

Only when Alfred had flung himself into the shower did his brother let up and move everything back to where it belonged. The younger boy poked his head into the bathroom to let Alfred know that he was heading out with their mother, and Alfred would need to walk.

...Okay, so the last time they talked hadn't been the best situation, but Alfred missed him terribly anyway. Although Matthew was quiet, he was smart and determined.

 _He wouldn't have gotten himself into this situation in the first place._ Alfred thought, lightly tapping his fingers against the arms of the chair.

Ignoring the discomfort of turning his head as far as he had to in order to peek at the bed, he made sure that Ivan hadn't moved. The man had rolled over onto his side but was obviously asleep, his serene face illuminated by moonlight. _There's literally no way to get out of here when I'm tied to this thing, but he's got to let me out at some point._ _I need to make him trust me enough to let me off this god damned chair. How the hell am I supposed to do that when I can't talk to him? Maybe I should try anyway. I know he can understand me._

Having awoken so recently, Alfred wasn't tired at all and had to spend most of the night daydreaming and looking around. He drifted off again, purely out of boredom, at around five in the morning only to find himself being gently awoken three hours later.

Ivan was already dressed and ready for the day, in a gray T-shirt and jeans. No socks or shoes, so he probably wasn't planning on going anywhere soon. The tall man said something, smiled, and patted Alfred on the cheek before walking into the kitchen. Alfred yawned and desperately wished that he could stretch the kinks out of his back. Ivan came back with a sandwich and held it out for Alfred to take a bite.

"No cheese?" The boy asked and Ivan just looked at him. He shrugged and took another bite before saying, "Can you untie me today? I need a shower and I gotta take a crap."

There was no indication that Ivan understood a word he said.

"Please? My butt really hurts from sitting here so long."

Still nothing but that same gentle smile. Alfred groaned loudly and took the last of the sandwich into his mouth, chewing it as angrily as one could do something like that. After the food was gone Ivan offered him a glass of milk, which he drank through a straw, and once that was gone he retrieved Alfred's toothbrush.

Sitting there with his mouth open to allow Ivan to do his thing, Alfred thought about his predicament. He needed to get out of that chair and his only means of doing so was either so bad at English that he could only understand the most simple of sentences, or was willfully ignoring his requests. What he had said hadn't been a lie; he really did need to use the toilet and he felt pretty gross. He took the water offered and swished it around in his mouth, then spat it back into the cup.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" He asked.

Ivan didn't say anything. He just walked away to dispose of the foamy water and wash the couple of dishes Alfred had used. He was humming a tune as he went about cleaning everything, as if he was some happy newly wed enjoying the married life. Alfred poked out his tongue in distaste.

 _At least_ someone's _happy about this._ He thought bitterly.

Ivan came back about ten minutes later and stood before Alfred with a stern look on his face. He told him something, punctuating his seriousness with occasional hand movements. Of course Alfred didn't pick up a word of it.

"Why do you even bother talking?" He asked.

Ivan ignored the interruption and finished his speech, then kneeled down and began to untie the ropes holding the teen's arms in place.

Alfred instantly perked up. "You're letting me go?" His hands freed, he stretched them up over his head and then rubbed his sore wrists.

Ivan finished untying his ankles and stood up. He took the boy by the hand and gently pulled him up to standing. Alfred made a small sound of surprise when his legs buckled under him, sending him sprawling forward straight into Ivan's arms.

"Alfred?" Ivan asked in alarm, then said something else that the boy assumed was similar to 'are you okay.'

"I'm fine." His legs screamed in pain as blood flowed back into them, but the initial shock of standing again after having his legs immobile for so long was wearing off, allowing him to push himself away from Ivan a bit and stand on his own. Ugh, of all the places he could have fallen, it had to be into him. He would have rather just landed face-first on the floor.

Ivan used both hands to hold his face in a gentle yet firm grip. He didn't say anything, just studied him with worry in his gaze. Alfred turned his head as far as he could against the grip. "I said I'm fine, my legs were just weird from being tied to that stupid chair for so long."

Ivan smiled a bit and let Alfred's face go, then took hold of his hand and led him toward the bathroom. Okay, so he was getting a restroom break. He may have jumped the gun a bit thinking that he was getting away free but this was better than nothing. His legs were stiff and achy but he was just happy to be able to move around again.

He was pushed into the bathroom and Ivan said something to him in a no-nonsense voice before quietly closing the door over to give him a little privacy. Alfred looked around, hoping to find something that could aid his escape. His and Ivan's toothbrushes in the holder (the domestic feeling of it made Alfred grimace in distaste), a comb on the counter, a plunger beside the toilet. Maybe he could make the toothbrush into a shank? No, that would take forever and he had maybe ten minutes tops. The plunger wouldn't be a very good weapon either. He opened the medicine cabinet as quietly as he could. Aspirin, deodorant, eye drops, lotion. Nothing useful there unless he could somehow Macgyver a bomb. Under the sink was a toilet brush and a pack of toilet paper. Nothing but the usual items in the shower.

"God damn it." Alfred growled quietly to himself. There was a small window on the wall opposite the door that there was no possible way he could fit himself through. He peeked out of it anyway and was forced to stand on the tips of his toes to get a good view. He was still in the city! Immediately he tried shoving the window open to call out for help but to his great disappointment he soon noticed that the window had been nailed shut.

He let out a hushed yell of frustration through his teeth, swinging his arms around and hopping up and down as he had the quietest tantrum of his life. Once the initial rage had passed he took a few deep breaths and went over to the toilet to do his business. He sat there, elbows on his knees and chin resting against his folded hands, and thought. So the bathroom was a bust. Would Ivan just tie him up again after this? Probably. He wanted a shot at the kitchen but there was just no way in hell the man would let him in there, especially unsupervised. Maybe if he could wrench one of those nails out of the wall and hide it in his mouth or something, he could get it out when the man was sleeping and use it to cut his ropes. But how would he get it out?

 _I could use my teeth._ He speculated but dropped the idea soon after. He would probably just end up chipping a tooth. He jumped in surprise when the door opened a little and Ivan tossed a clean towel into the room. Alfred was pleasantly surprised; he would have more time alone to shower. Lord knew he needed it, the stress from the day before had him feeling sweaty and disgusting. He flushed the toilet and washed his hands, and by the time he had gotten to turning the shower on he was beginning to worry that the toilet's water supply was in direct connection with the shower and it would take forever for him to be able to find a good temperature.

"Why do other people's showers have to be so stupid?" He grumbled to himself, spinning the handle around a few times before realizing that it needed to be pulled out, then spun. The pipes gurgled a few times and out shot a good stream of heated water. Alfred sighed in relief. He eyed the door to be sure that he didn't end up undressing with Ivan peeking in on him. Thankfully the man was nowhere to be seen. Alfred quickly stripped and tossed his clothes in a heap on the toilet seat cover, then climbed into the warm spray and yanked the curtain shut behind himself.

The heat felt good on his sore muscles and it was nice to rinse the sweat off. Even without all of that, it just felt so good to be able to move around again. He checked the bottles on the edge and picked out some shampoo. It was a cheap brand and would probably make his hair squeaky but it was better than the greasy mop he had going on right then. He made quick work of it, rinsed his hair, and used some of the body wash to clean his face. Alfred ducked his head under the spray and rinsed the suds off, swearing softly while turning and rubbing the soap out of his eyes.

Ivan had the shower curtain open a bit and was peeking in, offering a wash cloth. When their eyes met Ivan smiled sweetly and nudged the fabric toward him.

Alfred shrieked and snatched the curtain to himself, backing away in surprised panic. The sudden movement knocked him off balance, causing him to slip on the tub's smooth floor. His hands shot out to try and steady himself, managing to grab a hold of the shower curtain but his weight and the momentum ripped the curtain from the rod and sent him crashing in a heap on the tub floor. Ivan stared in shock for a moment before rushing down to make sure the boy was alright. He ignored the water and hovered over him, his eyes searching the teen's face.

Alfred groaned and opened his eyes to be greeted with his view being blocked completely by his creepy stalker. Droplets slid down the older man's pale hair to the tip where they beaded and dripped down rapidly. Alfred noticed that he looked quite distraught.

 _At least he's blocking the water._ Alfred thought as he approached full consciousness. Suddenly it all snapped into focus. Alfred opened his mouth to scream but a hand clamped tightly over his lips before he had an opportunity.

Ivan said something to him in an even but worried voice then lightly touched his neck. Alfred slapped the offending hand away and glared with embarrassed anger.

"Ssshhh, da?"

Alfred tried to yell at him but it was muffled into a tiny murmur by the man's firmly placed hand. Ivan pushed down harder and began to slowly dig his fingernails into Alfred's cheeks.

" _Ssshhh, da_?" He repeated, increasing the pressure steadily. Alfred whined at the pain and tried to kick himself free from the tangled shower curtain. Luck was not on his side and his arms and legs were wrapped tightly in the curtain. The squeezing got harder still until the uncomfortable pressure had built into a very real ache at the hinges of his jaw. Alfred breathed quickly through his nose as he tried to calm down. He looked Ivan in the eye and tried his best to relax. Ivan repeated himself one more time and Alfred nodded slowly. He pulled his hand back and Alfred kept quiet. Ivan shushed him once more for good measure, then sat up to turn the faucet off.

Alfred sat up and wriggled his legs out of the curtain. He kept some of it over his waist in an attempt to preserve some semblance of dignity but, seeing as he was sitting on the tub floor like a drenched cat, it didn't do much good. Ivan stopped the water and cast another look at the boy before standing up and reaching out his hand. "Daĭ mne svoyu ruku."

If Alfred accepted the man's help, he could get out of this compromising position easier. On the other hand, the shower curtain wouldn't go with him and he'd find himself unacceptably exposed. The water on his skin was cooling and sitting on the floor with his legs curled up was beginning to give him a cramp. His back and head hurt from where he had collided with the floor and the pain was slowly increasing. He couldn't just stay there forever.

"Don't look." As if Ivan hadn't seen him earlier. "Or you'll have to fight me out of here."

Ivan gestured again, repeating himself and seemingly not understanding the request (or choosing not to acknowledge it, Alfred couldn't be sure). Alfred pointed at the man then used both hands to cover his own eyes for a moment. "I said _don't look_ , damn it."

Ivan frowned slightly, then his face lit up in understanding. He covered his eyes with one hand and wiggled his free hand's fingers expectantly. Alfred looked at him in suspicion, then hesitantly took the large and surprisingly cool hand in his own. He pulled himself to standing, careful to keep his footing, and stepped over the lip of the tub out onto the cheap white bathroom rug, keeping one hand firmly over his manhood in an attempt at some semblance of modesty.

"Can I get a towel or something?" Alfred asked while taking a couple steps back in order to be further from him.

Ivan parted his fingers over one eye and peeped out tentatively. "Yeah nyeh paneemyoh."

"Stop peeking you gross weirdo!" Alfred snapped, trying harder to cover himself while his cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red. Ivan yelped and spun around, both hands coming up to cover his eyes. He squeaked something that was probably close to an apology, then grabbed the towel off of the toilet lid and handed it back to the boy. Alfred snatched the towel out of his hand and wrapped it around his waist as quickly as he could, still huffing and embarrassed.

"Why would you just look in there at me! _God_ , it's bad enough you kidnapped me and stalked me like some kind of creep, but now I can't even take a shower without worrying about you watching me?!" Although Alfred knew that yelling at his captor probably wasn't the best idea, he couldn't help himself.

Ivan flinched as if he'd been struck, slumping a little and feebly muttering another (presumed) apology. He held up his index finger, telling Alfred to wait, and scurried out of the room. A moment later his hand slipped through the open door and he tossed a clean pair of pajamas into the room.

Alfred slammed the door shut once Ivan's hand was clear of it and yanked the clothes on as fast as he could. A blue short-sleeved Superman T-shirt and a pair of soft black sweatpants. No socks or underwear but Alfred supposed he didn't really need those things in his situation. At first he was pleasantly surprised that the clothes were his size until it occurred to him that Ivan had not gone for the clothes during the time Alfred had been at his house. Ivan must have bought them ahead of time, knowing full well not only his clothing size, but also his favorite superhero and probably color.

"Gross." He mumbled and looked around the room. So... what was he supposed to do now? He really didn't want to face Ivan but he couldn't just stand around in the bathroom all day. Two light raps on the door followed by a quiet phrase pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Alfred sighed, opening the door.

Ivan smiled at him lamely and looked him over from head to foot and sighed contentedly, saying something that sounded somewhat similar to 'Tea Simba teach me.' He then took Alfred by the upper arm and led him back to the chair to tie him up.

 _Great_ , Alfred thought, _back to square one_.

 

 

 

16/02

_The weekend is almost gone and I will need to return to work soon. I wish I could quit that demeaning job and stay home with my Alfred all day but that would require me to dip into my savings and I cannot do that. I was going to bathe him myself today but I felt that he probably needed to stretch his legs, so I allowed him to use the shower alone. I went to give him a washcloth and accidentally scared him. He fell and I was so worried he had broken his neck or something equally horrible! Now that I look back on it I think I may have overreacted a bit._

_He looked so sweet in the clothes I bought him. Like when he was only a boy and would lay under his covers reading comic books deep into the night. It does not matter if he is eight, or eighty, Alfred is perfect._

_We spent the rest of the day watching the cartoons he is following so that he does not fall behind. I know he takes those things quite seriously at times so I did not want to cause him any distress. He is asleep now and I honestly should do the same, but I cannot stop looking at his lovely face.  I love him so much._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten about my other projects, I'm just fumbling around my WIPs like I normally do, anyone who has been reading my stuff long enough knows how that is. Overall I'm pretty slow but if you want to know status updates for my works you can check my author page or my blog dickinsomnia.tumblr and send me an ask about it.
> 
> I'd like to say thanks to all those who commented! I don't normally reply unless you've got a question or something but I read and appreciate them all. Aside from personal enjoyment, comments are one of my biggest drives for posting my fics so those of you who do kudos/comment/sub are pretty much holding this account together. Good on you and have a nice day!


	4. Rope

**Why would you do that to yourself? Do you hate me that much?**

 

 

Gentle shaking roused Alfred from his dreams of flying on giant hamburgers. He groaned and blinked his eyes open groggily, then turned to look at Ivan. The deep blue of the very early morning sky could be seen through the open curtains. Ivan removed the gag and when Alfred spoke his voice was husky with sleep. "Dude what time is it? Why'd you wake me up?"

Ivan spoke and motioned to the uniform he was wearing. Oh, of course. It was Monday, which meant he had to go to work. If he had work, then he would be gone until at least three. Which gave Alfred plenty of time to try and figure out a way to escape without arousing the man's suspicions. He let Ivan feed him some bread and an apple, then opened his mouth for the usual brushing. When he spat the foamy water back into the cup he spoke. "Are you really gonna leave me sitting here all day with nothing to do?"

Ivan said something and left the room, then came back to help Alfred take care of bathroom business. Although embarrassed and uncomfortable, Alfred didn't make much of a ruckus when his dick was pulled out through the slit in his pants and aimed into a bottle. He didn't like the breach of privacy but he really needed to go. When he was done Ivan capped the bottle and went to the bathroom to dispose of it.

Ivan came to stand in front of him with one hand behind his back and opened his mouth. "Aaah."

Alfred repeated the motion reflexively and immediately regretted it when a gag was shoved into his mouth. "What the fuck?!" He tried to yell and failed. He thought they were past this already! Ivan hadn't stuck that awful thing in his mouth all of the day before, so he didn't expect to have to deal with it throughout the day again. But he was going to work that day and probably worried about Alfred screaming up a storm while he was gone.

Ivan turned the television on and flipped the channel to Spike. So he was stuck watching TV all day. Well, it was better than staring off into space and counting the minutes. Alfred turned his head as far as he could away when Ivan leaned in close, but of course had no way to avoid the soft kiss that was pressed against his temple.

 _Gross._ The spot where Ivan's lips had touched tingled slightly. Alfred wished his hands were free so he could wipe the area clean.

The older man said something, probably announcing his departure, and patted Alfred on the head. He repeated the phrase he had been using fairly often, the one that sounded like "Yah loo blue teb-yah," and finally left, locking the door behind himself. Alfred was really starting to wonder what that meant. A warning to behave, maybe? He didn't say it like a threat but there was no real way to tell.

He turned his attention to the TV. A Manswers rerun. Although he liked the show, he had seen this particular episode about a million times over. He looked at the remote resting atop the television and sighed; what he wouldn't do for the ability to channel surf. At least Ivan had known which anime he was watching that season, and apparently the days they came out. The man had just laid on the bed off behind Alfred's side. He had rested his chin in his hands and swayed his legs gently in the air like a chatty high school girl as they caught up on three new episodes. Ivan had spoken from time to time, seemingly asking questions related to the plot, but the majority of the time had been spent in quiet. Alfred didn't mind, he was just happy to not lose all semblance of his normal life. Although it didn't seem like much, doing something familiar granted him a sense of comfort: He could forget about the situation he was in - the ropes around his arms and legs, the decidedly insane guy who had snatched him away, the discomfort in his butt and legs from sitting for so long, the yearning to see a familiar face - even if only for the twenty-five minute block his cartoons lasted.

One of the Manswers girls jumping up and down dressed as a police woman distracted his thoughts for a moment. Boing, boing, boing. Nice. Once the woman was off screen, Alfred looked down at his wrists. He had at least eight hours to work on the ropes. Maybe, just maybe, he could manage to work them loose enough to slip his hands through.

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

By the time the clock said noon his wrists were bloody and raw.

"Fucking son-of-a-bitching _whore ropes_!" He yelled, thrashing around. Somehow, the fact that the expletives couldn't escape his mouth without sounding like a muffled mess made the situation even worse. When he had first started to bleed he had thought that maybe it could be used to wet the rope enough to help him slip his hand out. No such luck. All his tireless tugging, twisting, and pulling had done was rub the skin raw. The wounds were on fire, each and every movement made the coarse material cut into his skin. Alfred winced and stopped wiggling around. Throwing a fit wasn't going to get him out of there. All it would do was mess his arms up even more.

His eyes widened in sudden realization. If he kept thrashing, he could get really hurt. So hurt, in fact, that Ivan would have no choice but to take him to the hospital. He looked at the clock: Twelve-ten. Three hours before Ivan was off of work. Alfred looked down at his arms again and considered what he should do. If he kept at it now, he would have more time to hurt himself, but he could be over-estimating the amount of time he would need. But if he waited until two-thirty, three o' clock, there was a good chance he wouldn't be able to inflict enough damage before Ivan got home and stopped him.

A sudden grumbling sound made him jump, then he realized it was just his stomach. He had really worked up an appetite struggling for as long as he had. Great, now he was uncomfortable, bored of watching the same beer and aftershave ads again and again, his arms hurt, he needed to pee, and on top of it all he just _had_ to be hungry.

 _This is so damn stupid!_ Alfred thought as he started to twist his wrists against the rope once again. _Why couldn't he be a_ rich _creeper? At least then I'd have some swank room-cage to rot away in! But no! No! I have to be stuck in this_ stupid _chair, in this_ stupid _tiny house with this god damn TV that I can't even change!_

There was a sound at the door, like a key sliding into the lock, and Alfred froze. What time was it? He twisted painfully to look over at the clock to check...

Twelve-fourteen.

"Alfred!" Came the jovial greeting from Ivan as he stepped inside.

There was the sound of a few plastic bags being set on the floor and Ivan taking his shoes off before he wandered over to the bathroom, patting his ward on the head when he passed by. He said something and shut the door behind himself. Soon enough, Alfred heard the spray of the shower.

He squeezed his thighs together. Why did Ivan have to shower right then of all times? The sound of water had Alfred squirming in his seat and willing himself to hold it just a little longer. He tried distracting himself by thinking of something, anything, other than the pain.

His parents would probably start wondering where he was by now. On weekdays he had to come home right after school unless he asked to go out the day prior. They would wait for him until dinner probably, then call Kiku's house to find out that he had been gone all weekend. Alfred smiled a bit despite his urgent need to pee. People would start looking for him by tonight. He hoped that there was some way for them to figure out where he had gone.

Alfred went back to twisting his wrists under the rope as he thought about word getting out about his disappearance, and how someone in the hospital would more than likely recognize him from the news. He furrowed his brow in concentration and kept on; the worse he could make it, the higher the chance that Ivan would feel compelled to take him into the ER.

Finally the water stopped running in the other room. Alfred sighed in relief and relaxed for a moment. He ceased his repetitive struggle to slice his wrists and arms up as much as possible to just lean forward and fully appreciate the quiet. When the door opened he looked up and started to speak through the gag. "I gotta take a-"

The words died on his lips when Ivan stepped out of the steamy bathroom. He was rubbing his hair dry with a blue towel, humming a tune with a small smile on his lips. Alfred swallowed thickly. He had thought the guy was intimidating _before_? He was wearing only a loose pair of gray sweat pants that sat almost immodestly low on his hips, giving the teen more than enough of a look at his physique. Not only was Ivan a giant in height, but he was _buff_. Not body builder two-percent body fat rippling-muscle buff, but a thick functional-strength firmness covered in a softening layer of fat. His pale skin was mostly unmarred but for a faded scar just over his heart and a few light lines that went from around the back of his neck toward the front and traveled down almost to his collar bone.

 _This giant son of a bitch is going to try to rape me in a few days, and good god there is absolutely no way I would be able to fight him off._ Alfred lamented.

Ivan hung the towel around his neck and walked over to Alfred. He placed a light kiss on the boy's head (despite Alfred's valiant efforts to duck out of the way).

"Ya po tebe soskuchilsya." He said into Alfred's hair, his smile softening.

 _Is... is he sniffing me?_ Alfred thought with a disgusted grimace. _Whatever creep, just let me go to the bathroom._

After a few moments of awkward quiet, Ivan finally straightened and tossed his towel onto the bed. He started saying something and reached to untie the ropes, but he fell silent when he noticed the painful rope burns on the teen's wrists. Alfred had expected him to freak out like he always did when he got hurt, but instead Ivan's smile faded and was replaced with a look of sadness. Ivan shook his head, murmured something, and went back to untying the knots and removing the gag. Once Alfred was free and able to stand without his legs pitching a fit, Ivan escorted him to the bathroom and ushered him inside. He spoke as he motioned to the toilet and shower, then turned and left the room.

Although Alfred would have preferred the door to be fully closed rather than closed over, he accepted it as it was. While he was doing his business he looked down at his sore wrists and thought of Ivan's reaction. He had seemed so deeply hurt. Like a kicked puppy.

Alfred bit his lip softly and mumbled, "Serves him right."

Once he was done on the toilet he hopped into the shower, wincing when the hot shower water hit the cuts on his wrists. The wounds felt much worse than they looked after the blood was washed away. Great, all the pain that he went through was for nothing. The only way his shallow rope burns would get him to the hospital was if they got infected. Getting himself purposely sick like that was out of the question, he would just figure out a different way.

When he was done he hopped out and changed into the T-shirt and basketball shorts that were provided to him. Alfred stood there somewhat awkwardly, wondering if Ivan would freak if he just walked out, or if he should say something first.

 _Maybe he's in the other room._ He thought hopefully and pulled the door open.

Ivan tore half a page from the notebook he was writing in and crumpled it up, then tossed the paper into the trash basket. He waved Alfred over from his place lying on his stomach on the bed, then sat up.

"I'm not coming over there." Alfred said. There was no way in hell he was just going to mosey over to that creep's bed. He wasn't a _complete_ idiot.

Ivan called him again, this time motioning toward the few first aid items sitting on the blanket. When Alfred didn't move, the man sighed in frustration and motioned pointedly at the first aid kit beside himself, then toward the chair. So he either got his arms fixed up or ended right back up in that chair. His wrists really did hurt, so finally Alfred conceded and shuffled slowly over toward the bed then (against everything in his better judgment) sat on the edge.

Ivan took Alfred's left hand and inspected the wound, gently running the tip of his finger along the edge of the angry-looking friction burn. He looked at Alfred and said something very seriously.

"You know I don't understand you." Alfred said. He tensed up a bit when Ivan's hands encased his own. They were cool to the touch and very gentle. Ivan repeated himself, squeezed Alfred's hand slightly, then let him go in order to grab a bottle of disinfectant and some cotton swabs.

When the stinging fluid touched his wrist Alfred hissed in pain and tried to pull away. He motioned towards the bathroom with his head. "I already cleaned them in the shower."

Ivan replied, seemingly getting the idea of what Alfred had said, and kept on cleaning the cuts. After the first few swabs the pain had dulled enough to be ignored. The teen wiggled a bit to get settled and watched Ivan work. "This is a lot more comfortable than that chair. Do you think I could get a cushion or something?"

Ivan began bandaging the arm and didn't say anything.

"Man, we gotta get past this whole language barrier thing already. Couldn't you just speak a little bit of English? I already know you can, remember? You talked to me at school the day you stole me. Seriously man, I don't get it. What's the point? You just like fucking with me?"

Ivan started on the right arm.

Alfred was quiet for a moment. "I miss my family. I wanna go home. Can't you just go back to watching me or whatever? I mean, why would you even wait this long to kidnap me if you've liked me since I was a little kid? Not that I ever wanted to be kidnapped, but still. It seems like it would have been a lot easier when I was smaller."

Ivan finished with the bandaging and nodded in satisfaction. He pulled Alfred's hand to himself and placed a lingering kiss on his knuckles. "Ya tebya lyublyu."

Alfred tried to yank his hand away but Ivan had a firm grip on it. "Don't be gross. And can you please at least tell me what that means since you say it all the time?"

Before he had a chance to react, Ivan grabbed both of his forearms and yanked him all the way onto the bed and into a tight hug. Alfred panicked.

"You said I get a week!" He blurted out. Immediately he regretted the choice of words - it almost sounded like he was okay with it as long as the man stuck to the initial timeframe. Ivan ignored his protests and rolled them over until Alfred was lying under him on the bed. Alfred froze, his heart hammering in his chest.

 _Oh god, this is it. Christ I'm not ready for this please don't you said a week come on!_ He flinched when Ivan brought up one hand to stroke his cheek. The touch was so fleeting that it tickled. Ivan said something to him in a quiet voice and placed his hand on the boy's cheek, firmly this time.

"Don't." Alfred all but squeaked, his eyes filling up with tears.

Ivan leaned in and pressed his lips against the teen's. Alfred didn't move, he was too afraid. Ivan's eyes slowly shut as he kissed him again, each one gentle and lingering. Ivan's lips were soft and as strangely cool as the rest of him. The hand that wasn't holding Alfred's head in place moved to gently rest on the boy's shoulder, then slide down his arm until it came to his side.

Alfred let out a tiny whine of distress and started trying to slowly worm his way out of the man's grasp. This was all happening too quickly! He was a hugless, kissless virgin up until now and he wasn't anywhere near ready to be molested by some guy who was probably twice his age. Ivan noticed Alfred's squirming and laughed lightly against his lips. He leaned up and said something that Alfred was equal parts unable and too afraid to even try to understand, then patted the boy on the cheek and sat up. Ivan's cheeks were tinted pink; a huge contrast from Alfred's bright red face.

Alfred scrambled up to sitting and pressed his back against the headboard. "W-what the fuck?!"

Ivan said something in a teasing tone and wrapped Alfred in a possessive hug. He went back to pecking kisses across the teen's cheeks and jaw, occasionally murmuring little phrases affectionately against Alfred's skin. His left hand traced idle lines up and down Alfred's arm. The feeling made him shiver. Alfred tried to move away but Ivan just grabbed him and pulled him closer.

The teen finally stopped struggling; Every time he pulled away, Ivan brought him in nearer. At this rate he'd be stuck up against this guy for hours if he kept trying to get away. He relaxed, closed his eyes, and took a calming breath. The man wasn't pushing for anything beyond cuddles and chaste kisses. Alfred could deal as long as the situation remained PG-13.

Ivan nuzzled Alfred's hair, then rolled them both over so he could lay with his head resting on the teen's chest. He closed his eyes and smiled wistfully. To Alfred's dismay, he kept them there for forty-five minutes.

 

 

17/02

_Alfred hurt himself today. He hurt himself trying to leave me. I couldn't live if he left me. We're soul mates. It is fate, I knew that the first time I saw him. If he left me I am sure that I could not live. If he tried to leave me, I_

[the bottom half has been torn out, text continues on the following page]

_Alfred tastes so sweet. So sweet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out early because WhiteWings is a bully >:|


	5. Visitor

**You haven't been yourself, darling. I hope this can help you feel better.**

 

Alfred actually missed school. The wait for Ivan to get back from work was nearly unbearable, hours of sitting in silence because the man had woken up late and in his rush forgot to turn on the TV. Presently Alfred was working the fabric in his mouth with his tongue. If he could just get it out... His jaw was starting to cramp but he pushed the pain out of his mind and kept at it.

People had to be looking for him by now. If his family had been too busy to notice he was missing somehow, Kiku surely would have said something when Alfred failed to show up to class. Everyone was probably on high alert searching for him so if he could manage to attract even a little attention from the outside, he would have a good chance of being rescued. In the quiet Alfred heard muffled footsteps, doors closing, and even an indecipherable conversation. This apartment had neighbors active nearly all time of day and the walls were thin. All it would take was one strong scream to catch the neighbors' attention.

If he managed to escape on his own, he'd definitely get to be on the news. Alfred smirked despite the discomfort in his jaw. He would get his five minutes of fame and Ivan would be thrown in jail. At least something good would come of this.

Alfred checked the clock. He had about forty minutes before school was out and Ivan would be getting off work, assuming he didn't leave early again. He could only guess the man was going to stick to his schedule at this point, Ivan taking off early was too random a variable to time his escape attempts by.

A rapid tattoo at the door startled him. He didn't much care who it was at this point, a mail guy was just as good to help as anyone else. Alfred yelled as loudly as he could past the gag and started struggling against his bonds in an attempt to make more noise. Another series of knocks had him yelling even louder, until his throat hurt and he was winded but his outburst was almost entirely lost to the fabric in his mouth. If only the chair had not been bolted to the floor! Then Alfred's thrashing could have made more of a ruckus.

After a while Alfred realized that the knocking had ceased. He let his head fall back and groaned angrily. _Alright, this isn't gonna work. I need to figure out a better way._

He squeezed his eyes shut and thought hard. Anime, horror movies, TV shows, video games. They all had kidnapping and restraint scenes at some point and as a result, they highlighted more than a handful of ways to escape such a situation. He could try to force Ivan to take him to the hospital again, but now that he put more thought into it, he was not sure how good of an idea that was. Alongside the possibility of harming himself too greatly and causing irreversible damage before Ivan got him to a doctor, Alfred did not know the full extent of the man's mental state.

He was clearly insane, there was no argument about that. But was he dangerous? How deeply did this affection he felt for Alfred go? Ivan had already proven himself to be less than rational - what guarantee did Alfred have that the man would be willing or able to find him medical attention when he needed it?

There was not even a guarantee that Alfred himself was the true aim of the man's adoration. How did he know that Ivan was not the type to collect victim after victim, disposing of them when they got damaged and finding a new mark? Something about that pissed Alfred off. If he had to have a stalker, he wanted to have _his own_ stalker.

Once again he considered trying to wrench one of the nails from the bathroom window. Even if he chipped a tooth, it was a fair price to pay for his freedom. Although a chipped tooth would probably hurt too much to hide and arouse Ivan's suspicion, he'd find out that Alfred took a nail and the entire ordeal would be a waste of time. If he could get his hands on some kind of tool he would be able to pull a nail out with relative ease, but where would he obtain such a tool and, for that matter, if he managed to get one he could just skip the nails altogether.

Alfred wanted to avoid a direct conflict if at all possible; Ivan was a wall of a man whereas Alfred still had trouble growing a mustache. Beside the size difference, he didn't want to hurt him if he didn't need to. Ivan was a kidnapping lunatic, but he had been nice and all things considered, a gentleman about everything. He could have easily forced himself on Alfred the first day.

If things did need to come down to a physical altercation, he would need a weapon. Alfred looked around the room, searching for anything he could use. The alarm clock beside the bed? No, it was cheap plastic and probably weighed under five pounds. The kitchen was out of reach at the moment. There were books on the shelves, a row of nesting dolls atop the dresser, Ivan's notebook and pen lying on the bed. Alfred craned his head around to look toward the door. An extra pair of shoes, the hamper half-full, a pile of magazines stacked atop an end table.

Finding a weapon was proving itself to be next to impossible. Even if he did manage to locate one, he would need an element of surprise to use it effectively and that was impossible when Ivan kept him either strapped to the chair or in his line of sight at all times.

Alfred sighed. The more he wracked his brain, the more impossible his escape seemed. If only Ivan would just talk to him! Maybe they could come to some sort of understanding. Alfred could try to reason with him, or just outright lie his way out.

 _Why the hell doesn't he use English? I know he can! I've heard it myself a few times!_ Alfred bemoaned. Although he had never paid much attention to the man, he had come across him occasionally in the halls. The day Ivan stole him, he had said something in English at school. Alfred could not remember the exact phrase the man had used but he knew Ivan had addressed him. Other faculty members spoke to him as well, usually relaying short requests for some mess or other to be wiped up. A few of them chatted shortly with Ivan in the halls from time to time. The lunch lady seemed quite fond of him.

Alfred did not care how well Ivan could speak the language. The ability was there and that was all that mattered.

Rapid footfalls thumped across the apartment above, followed by the high, giggling scream of a young girl. If there was anything that Alfred could be grateful for, it was the fact that Ivan had waited as long as he had to hatch his scheme. The man had clearly been interested since Alfred was quite young. The teen looked at the shrine to himself on the opposite wall. There was a chance that the man's intents had been nurturing in the beginning and evolved into something sexual as Alfred grew up, but somehow he doubted it.

The sound of the door opening pulled Alfred from his thoughts. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was a little before three o' clock. Ivan must have taken off of work early again. Maybe he would get himself fired and be forced to release his captive for financial reasons. Alfred doubted he would get away that easily.

"Alfred!" Ivan cooed, closing the door behind himself and locking it. He said something more in a happy-go-lucky tone that made Alfred want to punch him.

When the gag was out of his mouth, Alfred wasted no time in venting his frustrations. "You didn't even leave the damn TV on this time! I almost died of boredom you asshole!"

Ivan pressed a quick kiss to Alfred's temple, blissfully ignoring his ward's complaints. He murmured something against Alfred's skin then nuzzled his hair, before taking a step back and presenting a plastic bag for the teen to see.

"What's that?" Alfred worried.

Ivan held up a finger and smiled, then set the bag on the floor. Alfred would need to wait to see. While Ivan went about untying the complicated knots that held Alfred's wrists fast he chatted idly, probably talking about his day.

Alfred stretched his arms high above his head until his back cracked and sighed in relief. It felt so good to finally move around. He stood up slowly, giving his sore legs time to regain their strength.

His legs! Suddenly it dawned on him: if he spent every day sitting, his leg muscles would begin to weaken. He would be slower and have less stamina to escape. His entire body would atrophy over time, leaving him less and less able to flee when an opportunity presented itself. It was a dangerous prospect. He needed to find a way out of that chair for longer than a few hours in the evening.

Ivan let him into the bathroom to take care of his business and shower, and when Alfred was done Ivan invited him to sit on the bed.

"I'm hungry." Alfred stated from his place with his back pressed against the bathroom door. When Ivan waved him over again he cursed under his breath. His attempt to distract the man for a little longer had failed.

He sat on the very edge of the bed, as far from Ivan as possible but of course the man just scooted closer until they were shoulder to shoulder. The older man leaned his head against Alfred's and closed his eyes. Although he did not enjoy the closeness, Alfred tolerated it. The more he contemplated his situation, the more it became clear that gaining the man's trust was necessary to his escape. Even if he only managed to convince Ivan to find a more comfortable means of keeping him, Alfred would be happy. Progress was progress, after all.

A contented smile played at Ivan's lips as the pair sat in quiet for a few minutes, then he finally got up and grabbed the bag he had brought home. He fidgeted, a mix of nervousness and excitement, then presented it to his ward. Alfred took the bag but hesitated to look inside. Something unpleasant or rapey could be in there. Ivan urged him on expectantly so finally Alfred swallowed his fear and peeked into the bag.

"Tomoko!" He cried and wrestled the box out. He flipped it around in his hands, admiring the bright pink and blue colors. This was the figurine that he had been waiting for to come in the mail! Tomoko Komoto from his favorite anime, _Magical Robo-Witch Tomomo-tan_. There was something else in the bag. When Alfred pulled it out he could only manage to force out a squeak of excitement. He bounced excitedly on the bed a few times, examining the larger black and pink box. It was a special edition limited figurine of Kuro Komomo-tan, Tomoko's evil alter ego from the series' film.

"I can't believe...! I can't believe you got this, how did you get this! It's super rare holy shit!" He breathed, bringing the box close to his face so he could eye the figure's details better. Ivan more than likely knew nothing about the series so the fact that he had managed to find this particular item was amazing. The movie it came from was over a decade old and only one hundred of the figurines had been made. To find one in perfect quality, still in the box? It must have cost a fortune.

Alfred smiled at Ivan. "Thank you, seriously. This thing is awesome."

Ivan averted his gaze and let out a tiny, nervous laugh. He said something, more than likely "you're welcome." Alfred went on admiring his new figurines but froze when he felt the man's arm snake around his waist. He licked his lips nervously. "Please stop touching me."

Ivan murmured Alfred's name a few times in a sing-song tone, leaning in to nuzzle the side of his neck. Alfred jerked away but the man just pulled him back closer. He pressed a few slow kisses against the teen's neck, whispering something between each one.

"What the hell, dude! We were having a moment, don't ruin it!" Alfred protested when Ivan took the box from his hands and set it on the floor. He tried to scramble away but Ivan easily pressed him down onto his back. "C-c'mon dude, we don't need to do this stuff right now. Can't you just... Just hug me like yesterday? I don't mind that too much! It's really not so bad so just..."

Ivan pressed one more kiss to Alfred's lips and then nuzzled his neck. They stayed like that for a while, Ivan humming contented sighs every now and then, Alfred unmoving for fear of recapturing the man's more sensual attentions.

Why did Ivan have to be so clingy? Didn't he get bored just lying there? Alfred closed his eyes and sighed. First he had been stuck to that chair all day with nothing to do, and now he was stuck in Ivan's bed just as bored. What he wouldn't give to go hang out at Kiku's house for a while!

Kiku had the best stuff: A huge 4k TV dominated one side of his room, he had a custom three-monitor PC set up against the wall adjacent, the wall opposite of that was decorated with high glass shelves packed full of anime and game figurines. His parents were rich so he could feed his entertainment addiction pretty much whenever he wanted, as long as he kept his grades up.

Alfred's house was boring; being from a middle class family and having a sibling greatly limited what electronics he could afford. He only had his computer (an aging thing he got for $500 -- practically a toaster), a small TV that he and his brother shared, and a PS4 with a handful of games. Not counting the two new figurines Ivan presented him with earlier, he owned three: all second-hand nendroids.

Kiku had offered to buy things for him in the past but Alfred always declined. He didn't want handouts! He planned on getting a job over the summer so he would be able to buy his own stuff. Plus there was a convention he and Kiku had made plans to attend and he wanted to be able to pay his own way.

What if he didn't get away in time? The idea that he could be stuck with Ivan for so long settled over him, heavy and terrifying. What if he never got away? He had heard of stories about people being locked away and never found until years, even decades later. Missing people who were never found at all.

 _No way I'm ending up like that._ He thought, steeling his resolve. _I'm definitely going to get out of here._

A rapid knocking at the door made them both jump. Immediately Ivan's hand clamped over Alfred's mouth, silencing him before he even thought to cry out. He hovered over the boy, silently staring at the door. Another series of knocks had him hiss something under his breath.

"Coming!" The word was accented enough to almost sound like _combing_ , but it was unmistakably English.

"You _can_ speak you son of a bitch!" Alfred snapped, the words getting lost against Ivan's palm. The man shushed him worriedly, nodding his head toward the door as if Alfred should also want to avoid discovery. Ivan was forcing him to stay quiet, he kept Alfred tightly bound throughout the day, and had clearly taken premeditated steps to stop him from escaping. He _must_ have been aware that Alfred didn't want to be there, right? _Right_?

 _Maybe he's not tying me up to keep me from running. Maybe he has some weird bondage fetish._ Alfred squirmed uncomfortably at the thought. It could be something like that, or worse: Ivan could really just be that disconnected from reality.

A woman's voice, harsh and sharp, snapped something in Ivan's language from the other side of the door and the man paled. His Adam's apply bobbed visibly when he swallowed, and after a moment of nervous thought he reached his free hand between the bed and wall. Firstly he retrieved a new gag and after a bit of (forceful, suffocating) persuasion he pushed it into Alfred's mouth. The woman at the door spoke again, irritation apparent, just as Ivan pulled a long silk rope from beside the bed.

Alfred thrashed around as much as he could while Ivan flipped him over. He didn't want to be tied up and if he made enough noise, the woman may hear him and get suspicious. Ivan whispered something to him in a frustrated voice and yanked Alfred's hands back. The rope tightened around his wrists in seconds (the man must have practiced this hundreds of times to do it so fast), and then looped around his ankles. Ivan drew the rope tight and secured it, then hopped up and threw the hog-tied boy over his shoulder.

 _Let me go you gross lying English-speaking lying liar!_ Alfred struggled as best he could despite his fear of being dropped. Ivan nearly stumbled but caught himself, then rushed across the room to the closet opposite. He threw it open and with a tiny apology - in English - he dumped Alfred in and shut the door.

Alfred was livid. His suspicions about the man choosing not to listen to his pleas had been true; Ivan had knowingly kept him in an uncomfortable position throughout most of the day. He ignored Alfred's requests for bathroom time. He knew how much Alfred did not want to be there and he disregarded all of it in order to play out his weird domestic fantasies. And on top of that, the man have the nerve to throw Alfred in the closet like a sack of dirty laundry?! And for a girl, no less.

 _What happened to me being such hot shit that he's gotta follow me around? What's the point of snatching me went he already has a girlfriend!_ Alfred's jaw tensed. He wasn't some backup toy for Ivan to snuggle when his girlfriend was out!

Ivan was saying something in a worried voice only moments before a heavy slam boomed through the apartment. The woman could be heard speaking in quick irritated sentences, the sharp clicking of her heels moving through the room. Every now and then Ivan would say something but she immediately cut him off to continue ranting.

Alfred started thrashing. It was hard to move against the tight bonds, each pull tightening the fabric around his ankles and bandaged wrists, but he ignored it and struggled as hard as he could. At first he only managed to rustle the bottoms of a couple long coats but soon he moved across the floor enough to roll his body against the wall and make a fairly loud thump.

The woman said something that sounded like "Cat-toe eeta" and Ivan sputtered something quickly. Both of them could be heard moving around the room before she walked in front of the closet.

"S-sestra, pozhaluysta..." Ivan pleaded.

The closet door flew open and Alfred was so taken by the woman's beauty that he nearly forgot to try beg for help. Her long hair was even paler than Ivan's, her skin the same milk white shade. Her pretty face was twisted into an aggravated scowl as she looked down at him. She stood there quietly in a tight, long-sleeved gray T-shirt and fitted jeans, studying Alfred and his predicament, before she glared over her shoulder at Ivan.

"Eto piz`dets." She said and Ivan dropped his gaze to the floor. She turned her attention back to the teen, glaring down her nose at him. "You must be Alfred. My brother has told me much about you."


	6. Accident

**I'm sorry I took so long! I promised I would help her weeks ago.**

 

 

 

Alfred sat on the bed with only his hands tied, trapped between Ivan and his sister. He swallowed thickly, nervously glancing back and forth between them. The woman, she had introduced herself as Natalia while Ivan drug Alfred out of the closet, sat up straight and proper, her demeanor so tense that Alfred wondered if she had relaxed once in her whole life. She was looking at Ivan, the slight scowl on her face somehow making her more pretty. To Alfred's right Ivan sat hunched, nervously fiddling with his hands and doing everything in his power to avoid his sister's piercing stare.

Silence stretched on with only the muffled sounds of other tenants to ease the atmosphere. Finally, Alfred spoke up. "He- he kidnapped me. He's stalking me. I'm underage, can you call the cops?"

Only Natalia's eyes moved when she turned her harsh gaze onto him. "My brother loves you," she said in an almost accusatory tone.

"W-what?"

"Be grateful that he finds you to be so special." She went on, hard gaze boring into the teen. "I do not see what he sees, but for whatever reason my brother adores you. He is a good man, appreciate him."

Her eyes moved back to stare at Ivan, leaving Alfred to sit there in shock, mouth open in a dumbfounded expression. When Natalia spoke again she addressed Ivan. "Why is he here?"

Ivan squirmed where he sat so she went on. "You were to watch, not take him. That was the agreement."

"What agreement?" Alfred interrupted and Natalia ignored him.

"You promised, Vanya." She turned her head away to gaze at the bare wall. "Ya razocharovan."

"Prosti." Ivan said. Natalia replied in their language and they continued on, forcing Alfred out of the conversation. They went back and forth, Natalia's anger having faded so Ivan could manage to get more words in. They spoke so quickly that their words blended together into a long rambling mess that Alfred could not hope to follow. The siblings mentioned him a few times, Natalia with contempt, Ivan with tenderness, and all of a sudden Natalia stood.

"He can stay." She said without looking at them.

"What?" Alfred cried. "N-no, wait, _what_?!"

Ivan jumped up, practically hopping with excitement.

_They're both bat-shit crazy._ Alfred thought as Ivan pulled his sister into a tight hug. Natalia rested her head against Ivan's chest, her expression finally softening as her eyes fell shut. The corners of her lips pulled into the slightest smile and her hands came up to wrap around his torso, returning his embrace. Ivan said something and moved to pull away but she held on, her grip visibly tightening as her thin fingers latched onto his shirt.

She kept them there for an uncomfortably long amount of time before releasing him and stepping back. Her hard expression had returned. "You still have to help me with the repairs."

Ivan nodded, Natalia's request doing nothing to dampen his mood, and said something to her then went into the bathroom. When the door shut behind him, Natalia looked at Alfred.

"Back to your chair." She commanded.

"Please don't do this," Alfred pleaded quietly, nervously glancing at the restroom door. "I get it, he's family, but he _kidnapped me_ , lady. He obviously needs help, let me go and-"

Natalia glared down at him. "You insult my dear brother and yet you expect my sympathy?"

"That's-" Alfred pressed his lips together in frustration, took a slow breath through his nose, then carried on. "That's not what I mean. He's fine, your brother, he's fine by me. I promise I won't tell anyone what happened, I'll just go home and make up a lie, alright?"

Alfred motioned toward the bathroom. "Nothing will happen to him, alright? Your bro, Ivan? I love that guy, he's _great_." His voice strained a little forcing the lie out.

Natalia just scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. Behind her Ivan came out of the bathroom in an obviously old pair of jeans and worn white T-shirt, ready to help his sister repair whatever it was she needed. He said something to her and she rolled her eyes but didn't speak up, so he went into the kitchen. The sink ran for a while then he came back with a large glass of cold water for Alfred.

Alfred took it, happy to be allowed to hold his own glass for once, and gulped the water down. Being tied up, forgotten, and flung around throughout the day sure made him thirsty, he thought. When the water was gone Natalia spoke.

"Go sit down." She pointed to the uncomfortable metal chair.

"I want a cushion." Alfred responded, handing the glass back to Ivan.

"No. Sit."

"It hurts my ass! I want a cushion!" Alfred snapped at her.

"No."

"Then I won't! You can't make me!" Alfred nearly yelled. Ivan, on his way to put the cup in the sink, jumped at the sharp sound. "My whole body hurts! My butt and my legs and _everything_ hurts. I'm sick of it!"

Natalia's expression darkened as Alfred kept on, but the teen couldn't seem to stop himself. After so long not being understood - no, being _ignored_ -  the words just kept coming. If she wasn't going to help him she could at least relay the message to Ivan.

"Vanya," Natalia growled, looking back toward the kitchen. "Fix it."

"' _Fix it_ '? I'm not some toy! I just want something to sit on, is that so bad!" Alfred yelled at her. As the words left his mouth her knew they weren't for her, but their true target wouldn't listen to matter what he said. "I just want to be comfortable if I have to stay in your crazy asshole brother's stupid house!"

"...Crazy?" Ivan murmured. He stood in the entrance of the kitchen, his expression nothing short of a man who had been slapped.

"Vanya, Vanya," Natalia said, rushing over to his side. "He does not know what he is saying, he is tired. _Stupid_ children need their naps."

Alfred bit his lower lip, already regretting his actions. If he made Ivan mad, who knew what the man would do?

Ivan forced a small smile and gently pried his sister's hands from his arm, then went to stand before Alfred. He motioned to the chair and this time Alfred didn't argue. He got up, went over to his spot, plopped down and waited for Ivan to finish tying the ropes.

"Hey, Ivan, man," Alfred said quietly as he tightened the binds around his ankles. "D-don't get upset alright? I didn't-"

Ivan didn't respond. Instead he stood and grabbed a clean gag from a nearby dresser and pushed it into Alfred's mouth. He patted his ward on the head and after exchanging a few words with his sister, they left.

Once again, Alfred was alone.

_I forgot to have him turn the TV on._ He suddenly realized. This time, he didn't have the energy to curse or thrash about, so instead he let his head drop and closed his eyes. If Ivan was going to be gone for a while he was stuck with nothing to do and that was that; instead of sitting there staring into space, he could take a nap. At least the time would pass quicker.

 

*  *  *  *  *

 

By the time Alfred awoke, the room was bathed in darkness. He stretched as well as he could in the confined space then looked at the clock. Nearly midnight?

_That can't be right_ , he thought. Even if whatever repairs Ivan was doing ran late, the man couldn't work in the dark. Maybe Ivan had been more upset than he initially thought... Enough to leave Alfred there, though? Was he angry, or hurt? Although his demeanor didn't show any anger before he left, quite a few hours between then and now had passed. Maybe he had time to dwell over it. Stew on it, perhaps with his sister's voice in his ear.

"Shit." The word didn't go past the gag. Alfred craned his head back, thinking that perhaps the man was already sleeping and just hadn't bothered to wake him when he returned. No luck, the bed was empty and in the same state as earlier. From the look of the room, Ivan hadn't come back at all.

Alfred squirmed. A heavy pressure on his bladder had him cursing himself for drinking that whole glass of water earlier. What had he been thinking?!

_I thought he was coming home tonight_ , He answered himself. _Well, it's late so at least he's probably on his way. I can hold it for a little longer._

Alfred looked at the clock. Seconds ticked by, the sound irritatingly loud in the silent room. Those seconds turned to minutes, then half an hour, forty minutes. _What the hell, where is he! He's never been this late before!_

Alfred squirmed again, trying fruitlessly to press his thighs together. The pressure was starting to become a very real pain. Alfred hopped a few times as best he could against the bonds, wiggled, gnawed on the gag. He needed to do something to distract himself.

So he sang, a muffled attempt at a certain anime's opening theme. He didn't know the words but as long as it distracted him from the ache it worked. While he muttered the tune into the gag he let his mind wander.

His family was probably freaking out. Despite being a bit lazy on his share of the chores, and perhaps a little "willful," as his mother called it, Alfred was a good kid. If he was going to be late, he always called one of his parents first, or at least told Matthew to pass the message along. He would never just _disappear_.

Arthur, his dad, would be angry. Alfred lived with him long enough to know that. The man would stomp all over the house, occasionally peeking out the window for him, demanding the others call Alfred's cell. Arthur wouldn't do it himself though, no, he'd rather pretend he was more angry than worried.

Fantine, his mom, would be concerned. She'd peek out the windows more, without trying to hide the action like Arthur did, and loudly worry where her son had gone. She would call Kiku's parents before anyone, surely. Maybe skip the call altogether and drive there herself. "Too quick to theatrics," Arthur always said.

Matthew would be the first to contact Kiku directly and ask when the last time he saw Alfred was. When he learned that Alfred had been missing all weekend, he would surely also be the first to call the cops. Matthew wasn't the type to panic but he knew when things had gone out of hand. After he reported his brother missing, he would probably try fruitlessly to calm his parents.

But none of that mattered because even if everyone knew he was gone, no one knew where he was. No one but Ivan and his sister. Alfred looked at the clock again. Another fifteen minutes had crept by. Still no Ivan, the pain in his bladder was nearly unbearable. His squirming was incessant now and he fought to find a position that would ease the pressure. No matter how much he twisted, bent, and tugged, the pain wouldn't ease. He let out a pathetic whine and squeezed his eyes shut.

Warmth radiated out from his crotch, one small area that quickly grew into a large dark patch on his pants. Alfred whimpered miserably as the urine kept coming, completely soaking his pants and dripping over onto the floor.

He... had he seriously pissed himself? Alfred looked down at the mess, still gently steaming, and sobbed. One low, long whine, followed by another, and another, until his shoulders were shaking and tears dripped down his cheeks. Ivan still wasn't back, who knew when he was coming back, if he was coming back. Alfred blinked.

_If_ he was coming back? Ivan wouldn't abandon him here, would he? That hadn't been the first time Alfred said something less-than-kind to the man, so there was no way he had just run off, right? Alfred snorted snot back into his nose. Maybe he really messed up. Maybe Ivan wasn't going to come back until the next day, or longer. He needed Ivan while he was stuck here, that much was made clear by the piss pooling on the floor under him.

Alfred sat there hunched, eyes puffy and red but only glossed with leftover tears. The mess he made was beginning to get cold. The clock ticked loudly from it's place on the wall, each beat of the second hand like a knife in Alfred's gut. Never before had he felt so pathetic. So helpless. He should have figured a way out of there by now, he should have escaped and been warm in his own bed. He should never have been so stupid, if he hadn't yelled Ivan would have come back and he wouldn't be in this situation.

He heard a key slide into the lock and then the door opened.

"Alfred?" Ivan called out in a whisper. "Spaht?"

"Ivan! You're home!" Alfred said past the gag, twisting his body to look back toward the door. Never before had he been so legitimately happy to see the man return. He was cold and wet and more than anything he wanted to go take a shower and leave this embarrassing accident behind him.

Ivan was saying something as he approached the chair but stopped when the rug squished under his socked foot. He looked down and tilted his head in confusion, then slowly realization dawned. "Pisat'?"

Alfred's face was hot with embarrassment but having the man see his shame was significantly less upsetting than the fact that he was still sitting in it. "Can you untie me?"

Alfred didn't try to push away when Ivan helped him stand, nor did he complain when he was pulled into a firm hug. He was tired and sore and anything was better than being strapped down sitting in his own stinking piss. After Ivan released him, Alfred asked to take a shower, a request that, although the man didn't verbally respond, was granted.

After being given a fresh change of pajamas and a towel Alfred climbed in the shower. He lingered in the painfully hot spray, letting it ease the bunched muscles in his back and thighs.  He washed and then rinsed himself free of soap, then went back to relaxing. Every now and then he peeked at the shower curtain to be sure Ivan wasn't peeping, then put his head back directly under the spray. Alfred wasn't thinking of anything, just enjoying the freedom to move around and the water rinsing him clean. Eventually a knock at the door pulled him out of, what he quickly realized was, his dozing.

After scrubbing himself down a second time for good measure Alfred turned the water off and hopped out. Once he was dressed he stepped out of the steamy room and was shocked to find the entire chair and beige rug to be missing. Ivan was lying on the bed with a book but once he noticed his ward he set the novel aside.

_It's not like he could have just left pee there_ , he thought, impressed with how quickly the man had cleaned the mess. "So, where am I supposed to sleep?"

Ivan patted the bed and Alfred blanched. He swallowed his urge to argue, the idea of being abandoned in that place alone still fresh in his mind, but he didn't move. Ivan waved him over and patted the spot again, so Alfred went over to him and plopped down with a little more than a foot of space between them.

To his surprise, Ivan didn't immediately grab onto him. Instead, the man spoke.

"Sorry."

Alfred looked at him in shock. "You're talking to me now?"

"I was late." Ivan said, his posture deflating.

"No shit. Why didn't you tell me you could talk?"

Ivan turned his face away, a blush creeping over his cheeks, his hands coming together on his lap to fidget, "Shy."

Alfred frowned. What kind of excuse was that! Besides, how shy could Ivan possibly be? The man wandered around in front of him half naked, he was always trying to rub up on him, kiss, and do anything else that would be embarrassing. Yet somehow _speaking directly to him_ was the embarrassing part?

Ivan looked at Alfred without actually turning to face him and said, "The chair is gone."

"I can see that." Alfred deadpanned.

"You sleep here now." Ivan finally turned to look him in the eye and patted the bed.

"No way," he frowned. As much as he wanted somewhere more comfortable to spend his time, Ivan's bed was the very last place he'd have chosen.

Ivan nodded. "Da, you sleep here."

"Get a new chair, I'll go back to that."

Ivan sat there a moment then reached back between the bed and the wall to retrieve the same silk rope he used to hogtie Alfred earlier. "I tie?"

"No!" Alfred scooted back a little. So either he sleep there comfortably, or he sleep there tied up. Some choice. "Fine, but don't touch me."

Ivan nodded, scooting over and making a spot beside the wall for Alfred.

"If you do anything I'll scream." He grumbled, scooting across the bed and pulling the blankets up over himself. "I'll bite you."

Alfred laid down, first facing away from the man, then thought better of it and spun around toward him. _Well this is weird_ , he thought. Ivan was close enough for Alfred to see the fine lines at the edges of the man's eyes, the silvery promise of tomorrow's stubble, the high arc of his prominent nose. He turned again onto his back. The ceiling was as uninteresting over here as it was where he used to sit.

Ivan got up to turn off the light. In the darkness Alfred could hear him moving around, the shuffle of fabric followed by the dresser drawer being pulled open. More shuffling and the drawer closed. This time when Ivan came to bed, he was in pajamas pants.

_Put a shirt on_ , Alfred thought to himself.

Ivan climbed into bed and practically draped himself over Alfred, resting his head on the teen's chest. To Alfred's dismay, he stayed there all night.


	7. Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dubcon starts from here on out.

**I can make you feel good, if you let me.**

 

 

Alfred drug his eyes open and was surprised to find himself sitting on the mattress rather than laying. He had been up late the night before, lying awake in Ivan's arms, afraid the moment he closed his eyes the man would strike. He must have finally lost consciousness extremely late and been sleeping pretty hard for Ivan to be able to move him without waking him up.

Alfred understood his limbs were bound before he consciously registered the tug of smooth rope around his wrists and ankles. So this was how Ivan intended to keep him from escaping while he was at work: his hands secured separately at his sides to the headboard, legs restrained together and tied to the footboard. There was enough slack for Alfred to stretch and bend and the mattress was soft. This situation was already far better than the uncomfortable metal chair he was used to.

"Good morning," he said in greeting when Ivan entered from the kitchen with a plate of food.

Ivan didn't respond, but a pleased smile stretched across his face nonetheless. _Good_ , Alfred thought. _I only have two days before he tries something. I've already been moved, I'm sure I can convince him to untie me for a while if I behave._

If Ivan pulled him into another cuddle, Alfred would go with it. Ivan didn't tie him up when they were so close; if Alfred could get the man comfortable, if he could get him to fall asleep,  he could slip out of his grasp and sneak out the door. Then he'd run next door and this would all be over. He'd get to go home.

"Thanks," he said, obediently eating the eggs Ivan offered. A glass of apple juice washed it down, then Ivan left to get Alfred's morning items. Toothbrush and paste, a cup of cool water and an empty plastic bottle. Alfred doesn't protest to his teeth, and he even managed to hide his grimace when his dick is pulled free and set gently against the mouth of the bottle. When his business was done neatly and easily, Ivan crawled off the bed and took everything back into the bathroom.

"Yo man, you kinda forgot to put my junk in my pants." Alfred called out after him. It was incredibly awkward sitting there so exposed and no amount of squirming was able to get it back where it belonged. The only reply he received was the sound of the toilet flushing and running water. When Ivan finally came out of the bathroom Alfred sighed in relief and asked him to fix the issue.

Ivan didn't meet his gaze, his cheeks starting to turn red. The man scooted onto the bed, sitting down near Alfred's knees. He bit his lip, closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Ivan muttered something to himself, as if working to convince himself of something.

Alfred frowned. What the hell was so important to think about that he couldn't be bothered to help ease his embarrassment? It only took half a second god damn it!

 _About time_ , he thought when Ivan finally reached for him. He was disappointed to have the man pull a gag from somewhere beside the bed (how many of those things did he have?), but he didn't complain as it was pushed into his mouth and tied tightly around his head.

Ivan could have at least gotten him something more comfortable to keep him quiet. There had to be better things to use than fabric; any material that didn't get soggy with saliva would suffice at this point. If he had years to prepare for this, why didn't he look into more comfortable methods of keeping him?

A feather-light touch caressed his cock and Alfred jumped, not expecting the sensation. At some point during his irritated inner monologue, Ivan had lowered himself to come face-first with Alfred's dick. The older man ran the pad of his index finger down the length lightly and looked up to meet Alfred's gaze and give him a meaningful look. He wasn't going to... was he? _Was he_?

When Ivan suddenly engulfed the whole of his soft member in his mouth, Alfred got his answer. He tensed up immediately, the shock and embarrassment mixing with the pleasure of such a hot, wet orifice surrounding his virginal dick. Ivan's eyes were closed, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he gently coaxed Alfred's member to life with his tongue.

 _Stop it!_ Alfred thought, struggling to move away to no avail, _Get away from me you- you rapist! Creep! Molester!_

Against his mind's wishes, Alfred's traitorous adolescent dick began to slowly harden. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit back a moan when the tip brushed against the back of Ivan's throat. He struggled valiantly to ignore the slick pleasure of the man's tongue as it lapped at the bottom side of his cock, or the occasional little moan that Ivan made as he bobbed his head. Alfred opened one eye and looked down; He was fully hard by then thanks to his own raging hormones and Ivan's skilled mouth. A muffled moan escaped his lips at the sight of the man sucking his cock and he cursed himself for it. He was not enjoying this! Not in any way, shape, or form damn it!

Ivan looked up at him, violet eyes half-lidded and obscured by his long silvery lashes, and that was it. Alfred's hands balled into tight fists and with a pathetic mewl he came hard, surprising Ivan as much as himself.

Ivan pulled away and audibly swallowed, a pleased look on his face, and licked his lips. He muttered something, _vkusno_ , then leaned down to press his tongue against Alfred's softening cock and slowly lap up whatever come he left behind.

Alfred stared down at him, his heart hammering in his chest as he watched the man savor every drop. His mind had gone blank; maybe it was the distress at the sudden sensual attention, the shame of orgasming so quickly, or the downright creepiness of Ivan's far-away, blissed-out expression, as if he'd had some kind of religious experience. Whatever it was, Alfred didn't like it. A pathetic whine sounded from the back of his throat and tears spilled out over his pink cheeks, sliding down his face to make dark blotches on his shirt.

Ivan tucked his cock back into his pants and climbed onto the bed to straddle Alfred's lap, shushing him like one would a baby and, after gently removing the gag, pulled him into a soft hug. The teen tried to pull away but quickly gave up, knowing how that always turned out. Despite the heavy, strange feeling in his chest, he doesn't bother fighting when Ivan's hands reached up to cup his cheeks and his lips pressed against his cheek, jaw, lips, the tip of his nose (Alfred could smell his come on Ivan's breath and a fresh wave of tears sprung free), his forehead and a final one in his hair.

His arms wrapped around Alfred and he leaned in close, resting his chin on the teen's head. He said something Alfred couldn't understand - whether it was in his own language or Alfred was just too upset to process it he'd never know - and softly ran his hand up and down the boy's back as he waited for him to calm down.

"Ya tebya obozhayu," Ivan whispered into his hair.

A long moment of quiet passed before Alfred spoke, "You said I get a week."

Another burst of tears poured down his cheeks. Every time he felt like he was done, more would come. The fact that he couldn't wipe them off or blow his runny nose make it that much worse.

Ivan leaned back far enough to meet his eyes but kept his arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"You're a liar," Alfred said through pathetic snivels, his voice cracking.

Ivan shook his head, "No lie. I wait for..."

He pulled his hands away to repeat the motions from days ago: making a circle with his index finger and thumb with one hand then poked his other pointer through. Alfred was at a loss for what to say - he wanted to yell at Ivan and call him a liar until his voice went out, but he knew there was no use. The man seemed set on his own logic regardless of what Alfred had to say about it. So instead he bit back the urge to argue and let Ivan pull him into another hug.

At least the man was warm and the vibration of his chest as he showered Alfred with praises in mixed languages was soothing. Alfred's chest was tight with an emotion he couldn't name; something like anger, maybe despair, betrayal and frustration at his situation. Frustration at himself for enjoying the sensation. Frustration with Ivan for doing all of this to him.

He was supposed to manage a way to get away before anything happened to him, a hair-width and exciting escape like in the movies. His stomach twisted as, more than ever before, what was coming weighed on him. Ivan was going to fuck him in only two days, that much he was sure of. If he ever managed to lower the man's guard, it wasn't going to be any time soon. Not until long after Ivan had taken his fill, ecstatically devoured every part of him he could. Only after the man grew sated enough to take his eyes off Alfred for a moment, to detach himself from the teen and leave him to his own devices. Unless Alfred got away _now_ ,  he'd be chewed up and spit out. Maybe Ivan would never tire of him and he'd be here in this damned apartment forever, smothered in unwanted affection from who was essentially a complete stranger.

"Alfred," Ivan said, pulling the teen from his thoughts. "I have work."

Alfred didn't respond, turning his eyes away from Ivan's gentle expression to stare at the scuffed wood floor. Ivan climbed off of him and, after planting one more kiss on his forehead, he produced the gag. This time Alfred was reluctant to accept it, afraid the man would fondle him again, so Ivan had to wrench his mouth open and force it in. Once the gag was secure Ivan pecked one last small kiss on his cheek and departed.

Somehow, being alone with his thoughts was _worse_ than Ivan's  attempts at comforting touches. At least when the man was there, Alfred had someone to aim his anger and hurt toward.

Now, he only had himself.

Hours passed in a haze of melancholy. He wanted to go home. He was _scared_. Afraid that the only sexual experience he would be allowed to claim of his own volition would be an awkward back-to-back masturbation session with Kiku one sleepover when they were fourteen. Terrified he'd never see his family. He'd never get to go to college to be a game developer, he'd never actually put effort into learning Japanese like he'd said he wanted to so he and Kiku could travel to Akibahara after graduation. He felt like he was mourning himself, his future, and it _hurt_. He'd never get to awkwardly stumble through sex for the first time with someone he'd courted, dated, loved. No car as a gift for graduating. He'd never even get his license.

The tears stopped after about fifteen minutes and after that, there was nothing but a painful emptiness.

He had been stupid. So, so stupid to blindly believe anyone other than a stalker would lavish him in secret gifts like Ivan had. Stupid to go to the meeting place alone. Stupid not to tell his parents or his brother where he was going. He hadn't wanted them to know because he'd been embarrassed. Ashamed that it was all a prank and his family would know he'd been stood up. Mortified by the idea of his overly romantic mother, unable to restrain herself, coming to the park with him and trying to meet his admirer so she could gush about her son's first love.

He'd been so stupid, so blindly trusting, overzealous at the prospect of getting a girlfriend before Kiku or Matthew. He wanted to cry all over again but the tears wouldn't come.

The sound of a key in the lock pulled him from his thoughts. _Why is he back so early?_ He wondered absent-mindedly as the door opened.

Instead of Ivan, Natalia stepped into the room and shut the door behind herself. Her long hair, only a few shades darker then her white blouse, was pulled up into a tight ponytail. A black pinstripe pencil skirt hugged her figure so nicely that Alfred was having a hard time tearing his eyes away. Her black clutch was in her left hand and, from the added makeup she had been lacking the day before, Alfred assumed she'd just come home from work.

She looked at him, more like looked _down_ _on_ him, and set a large brown paper bag beside the door. "Brother asked me to give you a toilet break and feed you while he is away."

Alfred sighed in relief; happy Ivan wasn't back early again to assault him, and even more-so than that, ecstatic he'd be able to use the toilet before it became an urgent and painful need. Her pumps clicked across the floor as she approached him in a slow gate.

The first thing she loosed was the gag. Alfred stretched his jaw and gave her a weak smile, "Thanks."

Natalia didn't respond and made quick work of the knots binding Alfred's limbs. Once he was free she backed away a few steps. "Go quickly, I have to get back to work."

"What's in there?" Alfred asked, motioning toward the bag.

"Besides work, brother does not go out often so I bring him his needs," she explained as she waved him toward the bathroom with an impatient flick of the wrist.

Alfred hurried to use the toilet, the hint of an ache in his bladder driving him to save his questions for later. He was appalled when Natalia sternly commanded he leave the door wide open, but when she pulled a small black plastic rectangle from her purse he obeyed immediately. She had a taser, he recognized the two nodes at the tip. Those things could fire far enough across the room to hit him faster than he could begin to react and she looked almost impatient to use it. No privacy this time either. The thought pulled a sigh deep from his chest. Alfred sat on the toilet taking care of his business, elbows on his knees and eyes gazing distractedly at the plain white wall.

Natalia was a girl, and despite the fact that he did nothing to earn it, Alfred was actually pretty strong. He could subdue her and bolt, as long as he managed to avoid that stun gun. He grimaced - the last thing he wanted to do was knock a girl down, even if she was particularly awful and probably as crazy as her brother. The prospect of getting the jump of her hurt his pride, but it was her or him, he thought. He'd tried to reason with her, to convince her to call for help, but she had refused. She must have known what Ivan planned, at least had a nagging suspicion.

Alfred steeled his resolve and reached for the toilet paper.

When he left the bathroom, the bag was gone and Natalia was placing a new book on Ivan's end table. She had completely turned her back to him and Alfred couldn't hide the relieved smile that pulled at his lips. This way would be easier, less if a struggle. He wanted to subdue her quickly and as gently as possible.

Alfred would sneak up behind her as quietly as he could while moving fast enough to catch her when she turned around. Once he was close grab her arms and pull them behind her back so she couldn't use the gun. After that he's twist her arm until she dropped it and drag her over to the bed to tie her hands together. It was alright if she screamed, preferable really, because a neighbor would surely hear it and call the cops.

Once he was within arm's reach he lunged forward. She glimpsed him out of the corner of her eye and took one sharp step back, slamming her elbow straight into Alfred's abdomen. A hoarse whoosh of air escaped Alfred's lungs as his stomach clenched painfully tight and his knees buckled, sending him crashing onto the hard floor beside her. His head clipping the corner of the end table and the whole world went black for a split second, coming back into focus just in time for him to see the floor rush up to meet his face.

"That was pathetic," Natalia hissed, absentmindedly using one hand to brush her arm as if merely touching him had dirtied it.

Alfred let out a feeble squeak, a bead of drool stretching from his lip to pool on the floor as he struggled to force air into his lungs. His entire abdomen was cramped, the pain of it making him squirm on the floor and tears prick at the corners of his eyes.

 _What the hell was_ that _!_ He thought, clutching his stomach and willing himself to relax before he passed out from lack of oxygen. How had she seen him coming? How did she hit him so hard? And so fast! He felt like he took a full-on punch from a huge guy right to the gut. Alfred coughed, saliva splattering across the floor, and forced in a ragged breath.

"Get up," She said, her shoes clicking loudly in his ears as she circled him. "Get up, or I will use this on you."

Alfred jumped when the stun gun crackled, worried the jolt of a shock would rob him of even more precious air and knock him unconscious. He scrambled up as quickly as he could, steadied himself against the end table with one hand and clutched his pained stomach with the other.

"Why did you hit me!" His voice was little more than strained yelp.

"Stop your whining," Natalia snapped. "I'm not going to stand by and allow any man to touch me, much less _you_."

"I wasn't gonna do anything to you!" Alfred protested. "I just want to go home."

"Sit down." She pointed to the bed behind him.

"Please-"

"Sit," she snapped, aiming the stun gun straight at his face.

Alfred backed away from her and did what he was told, the threat of the taser enough to quell his complaints. He kept quiet and didn't make any attempts to plead as she went about tying his limbs back into place. Her knotting ability appeared to be even better than her brother's, Alfred noticed and sighed dejectedly. Even his tiny hope that she would leave them slack had been swiftly crushed.

"I thought you were getting me food," Alfred complained when she presented him with a fresh gag.

"You tried to attack me," she stated flatly and he couldn't really argue. She had a good reason to be angry so he accepted the gag without any more objections.

Natalia stood up straight and stared down at him, the intense look in her eyes making Alfred avert his own gaze in discomfort. When she lifted the taser and aimed it at his chest, Alfred panicked.

 _What the hell!_ He thought, struggling to twist his body away from the device. He did what he was told, there was no reason to zap him! He didn't even do anything to her, she couldn't be _that_ mad, could she?

She pushed the button and the probes shot out and stabbed through his shirt to latch onto his chest. Alfred tried to yell as electricity surged through him but his mouth clamped down tightly on the gag. His entire body seized as fiery pain exploded from his chest outward, so powerful that he couldn't process anything but the pain. White hot, his whole body, pain and... black.

 

* * *

 

Alfred whimpered and opened his eyes. He was staring up at the shadowed ceiling, untied and on his back in Ivan's bed. His whole body ached. He looked around, just tilting his head rather than trying to move, and saw Ivan kneeled beside the bed. The man was asleep with his head on his folded arms. His eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were squeezed shut. Every now and then he's let out a little groan or mutter something that Alfred couldn't understand. Alfred supposed he was probably having a nightmare. Beyond Ivan, Natalia was nowhere to be seen.

He slowly sat up, trying not to wake Ivan, and checked the clock: almost midnight. Normally getting tased didn't knock someone out at all, and especially not for so long. Hers had to be stronger than usual. What the hell was that crazy woman doing with some kind of custom stun gun?!

 _Whatever_ , Alfred thought, balling his hands into fists. _She's gone and Ivan is sleeping. If I'm quiet, I can sneak out without waking him up. I just need to go slow_.

He pulled his legs toward his chest, slowly moving them away from Ivan's arm just as the man let out another whine. Tears pricked out from his closed eyes and Alfred blinked in surprise. It must have been a terrible nightmare. The bed creaked as he spun himself around on his butt so he could set his feet softly on the floor.

Just as he moved to stand, Ivan's hand clamped painfully onto his wrist. Alfred shrieked in fear and Ivan harshly shushed him, his grip tightening enough to make the teen's wrist bones ache. His expression was an intense and eerily empty one that made goose bumps break out across Alfred's arms.

"Okay!" Alfred forced out quietly between clenched teeth. "Okay, I'm sorry, please let go..."

Ivan didn't release him, but he did relax his grip. There were still tears in his eyes but he didn't seem to notice. Maybe he didn't care. Ivan smiled up at his ward, his fingers petting slowly against Alfred's rapidly bruising wrist. "You need toilet?"

"No..." Alfred said slowly. He thought Ivan was angry but any signs of that frightening expression were gone so completely that Alfred wondered if he'd imagined it.

"Are you okay?" Ivan finally let Alfred go and stood pushed himself up from the floor. He winced in pain and Alfred wondered how long he'd been sitting there to be so stiff. "Sister shocked you."

"I'm fine," Alfred grumbled.

"It hurt?"

"No shit."

"Lay down," Ivan said and Alfred did, scooting toward the wall to leave a wide gap between them. Ivan went over to the door to shut the light off then came back and climbed into bed beside him.

The day had been an abject failure. Alfred silently cursed his horrible luck and apparent lack of skill as Ivan pulled the blanket over them both. He had a painful lump on his head from where it hit the end table earlier, his chest hurt like he'd been burned, and now his wrist was throbbing. Alfred's pride was the real victim though - he'd shown himself to be too weak and incapable to outwit either of the siblings despite his best efforts. A woman in stiletto heels had brought him to his knees without effort. Her harsh, cruel tone echoed in his ears. How _dare_ he, someone so lowly, touch her. He was starting to believe it himself.

 _I must be stupid_ , he thought. _I should be home by now and I can't even-_

Ivan rolling to sit up on all fours over him ripped Alfred from his thoughts. "Get off me!"

As usual Ivan just shushed him, his left hand coming up to press gently over Alfred's mouth. His right hand slipped down his chest, past his navel to cup his groin and give it a tender squeeze. Alfred tried to thrash away from the offending touch but only managed to scoot himself up about an inch.

He yanked Ivan's hand away from his mouth and despite the circumstances, remembered to keep his voice down lest he wind up gagged again. "Stop it!"

"No." Ivan dropped his head down to kiss up his neck and run his tongue over the shell of his ear, unphased by Alfred's valiant efforts to push him off. He leaned back long enough to wrestle Alfred's hands together and get a tight grip on his wrists, holding them up over the teen's head with one hand. The other he returned to his crotch.

Alfred yelped at the feeling of the man's large hand palming him and the strangely pleasurable tingles Ivan's tongue caused on his neck and shoulder blade. His hands balled into tight fists as he bit back the urge to yell for help; he wanted Ivan to stop, but he didn't want to get hurt anymore. Ivan had a habit of squeezing when Alfred tried to scream and right now it was a fifty-fifty chance he'd get his dick crushed in retaliation.

Ivan sucked hard on Alfred's neck before pulling away with a wet pop and propped himself up on his elbow. The man dipped his hand into Alfred's front pajama pant slit and squeezed his cock. Alfred let out a quiet gasp at the sensation and his hips squirmed unsurely. Ivan's skilled touches slowly coaxed his dick to life - firmly squeezing the tip, stroking only that sensitive part until Alfred was gasping.

Alfred wished he'd go back to messing with his neck. Ivan watched every tiny change in his expression with a look of wonder and it was uncomfortable. If he had to get molested, he's rather not have his embarrassing expression studied so closely. Alfred squeezed his eyes shut and bit back a groan when Ivan picked up speed, stroking the entirety of his length in long, quick passes.

Warm pleasure pooled at the base of his cock, the sensation coaxing soft sighs from his lips. Ivan's hand picked up speed and squeezed a little tighter, and that was all he needed to burst. Ivan worked his cock through it and the subsequent aftershocks, teasing him until he begged for the man to stop in a low, breathy whine.

Ivan chuckled released both his wrists and cock at the same time. Some of the white fluid was on his hand but most pooled on Alfred's shirt; darkened, wet lines reaching nearly as high as his chest. Ivan and Alfred stared down at the mess, Ivan smiling wistfully and Alfred breathing hard, then turned to look at each other.

"Can I go to bed now?" Alfred asked, forcing himself not to cry again. He'd done enough of that for one day.

"Dirty," Ivan replied, motioning to Alfred's stomach.

Without a word Alfred sat up and pulled the shirt off and tossed it on the floor. "There, let me go to bed."

Ivan nodded and Alfred flopped over on his side. He rolled over to face the wall and yanked the blanket high up over his head. He didn't want to think, he just wanted to ignore everything and rest. Beside him Ivan got up and padded into the bathroom to wash his hands, leaving the door open and bathing the room in dim light.

Alfred squeezed his eyes shut and willed himself to sleep. He didn't want to think, he didn't want to feel the pain slowly growing in his chest. He didn't want to cry again. A sense of helplessness, so powerful and terrifying that he couldn't stand it, loomed over his thoughts like a shadow. The sound of water from the bathroom offered something to focus on other than despair.

When Ivan returned and slid in bed to be the big spoon, Alfred had fallen into a fitful slumber.

 

 

19/02

 

_Alfred is sleeping next to me. I waited for so long, I did not touch despite needing him, but it was all worth it. Sister was right, waiting was the best option. She is still angry with me for taking him but I think he is ready. We were intimate today. I was starting to fear that he does not like me, but he came for me twice. I wanted to take him fully but I promised - one week. I have waited six years, I can wait a few more days. Although he is physically large enough to take me now, he still needs some preparation. I will start training him tomorrow._

_He misbehaved while I was away. Sister said he tried to attack her but I do not believe it. He must have had some reason to do what he did, my Alfred is not bad. He would never hurt anyone, especially not a woman. I know him, he is better than that._


	8. Pain

**If you relax and behave you will enjoy it, I promise.**

 

 

Alfred felt nice. More than nice, in fact - he felt _wonderful_. As his mind slowly rose from the depths of sleep, he couldn't help smiling. Oh yes, that was great... His breath hitched then slowly, shakily released and his toes curled at the sensation between his legs.

His eyes snapped open and when he saw Ivan smiling up at him, lips around his cock, he screamed. Ivan released him to grab hold of his thrashing legs before he got kicked in the face and shushed him sternly.

"What are you doing!" Alfred whisper-yelled, yanking the blanket up to gain some semblance of modesty.

Ivan smiled pleasantly at him, both hands on his ankles keeping his legs spread. "Good morning."

"Good nothing!" Alfred snapped, trying fruitlessly to tug his legs free. "Let me go!"

"Sssh, Alfred," Ivan slid his hands up to grasp above Alfred's knees, squeezing just hard enough to make him stop struggling, then continued up to loop his arms around his legs. The teen squirmed a little, the prickle of Ivan's stubble and heat of his breath tickling his sensitive inner thighs. He rubbed his cheek against Alfred's thigh with a contented sigh, then turned his face to leave a trail of lingering kisses up toward where Alfred was holding the blanket over his crotch.

Ivan slowly worked Alfred's hands out of the way, gently but steadily pushing them, and the blanket they held, up toward his belly. He dipped his head back down and sucked Alfred's cock into his mouth, eyes fluttering shut in a look of pure bliss.

Alfred flopped back onto the bed, a low whimper escaping his lips as Ivan's tongue slid wetly against his cock. If he complained he'd get gagged or grabbed until he bruised. On the other hand, if he just let Ivan finish, it would be over. At least for now.

The idea of lying back and accepting it was upsetting, but the more he thought about his options, the less any other action seemed reasonable; if he stopped Ivan, the man would wrestle him down and eventually tie him up to have his way, there was no doubt about it. That would mean Alfred would come down from the touches, his dick would be soft and Ivan would start again from square one. Each time he interrupted he would be extending the amount of time spent being assaulted.

Ivan continued his ministrations, alternating between sucking him and taking time to lick him from base, to tip, and back down again. _He sure is good at this_ , Alfred thought, staring at the ceiling and trying to will himself to orgasm. He focused on imaging a girl - a really hot babe with big boobs and long hair, a little older than him but not by much. Someone like the hot new Geography teacher that started at his school recently; Ms. Mathers, a sexy twenty-five-year-old woman fresh out of college.

Ivan bobbed his head, quickly taking the entirety of Alfred's length into his mouth and throat without any apparent issue. Every now and then he'd pull up enough to swirl his tongue around the head of Alfred's cock and tease it with his lips, then slide back down until his nose buried into the teen's almost sandy blond pubic hair.

Alfred broke his fantasy - Ms. Mathers coming onto him after class, closing the door and locking it so she could sink to her knees in front of him and pull his zipper open with her teeth - to peek down at Ivan for a moment. The man's eyes were closed, his cheeks ruddy and pink lips glistening. One of his hands remained gently stroking Alfred's thigh and the other moved to cup his balls.

He squirmed at the sensation and stifled a soft sound in his throat. He knew that was a sensitive area - he'd been kicked there by a girl in his class in fourth grade - but he'd never considered them something to integrate into sex.

 _Sex_. The idea that this was it, some form of it anyway, sent a wave of shame through him. Alfred shut his eyes and went back to his fantasy. It was a disjointed amalgamation of porn he'd seen and locker room banter he heard from other guys who were more lucky in romance, probably a cheap and inaccurate imitation of the real experience but it did the job.

Alfred's hips bucked and with a soft sigh he came into Ivan's waiting mouth. Like yesterday, the man swallowed it and licked up the rest as if he hated to see it wasted.

Ivan lingered, pressing his lips gently along Alfred's legs and the crook of his inner thigh. He was saying something, praising him again more than likely, in a soft, rambling cadence.

Alfred looked over at the clock and said, "Shouldn't you get ready for work?"

Ivan hummed in response and placed one more kiss directly on Alfred's soft dick, then sat up. When he spoke he was practically pouting, "I do not want to."

If he stayed, Alfred probably wouldn't have a moment to himself. As much as he hated sitting alone for hours on end, he hated Ivan's near-constant touches more. Not only did the attention make him uncomfortable, but he also felt guilty. Ivan was molesting him, and intended on raping him tomorrow, but somehow it felt good. He'd have preferred if the man was violent and cruel about it because then, at least he wouldn't come from it.

Ivan climbed off the bed and Alfred pulled the blanket up to hide his nakedness, still self-conscious despite the man seeing him in such a state more than once already. "Is your sister coming later today too?"

"Yes," Ivan said, digging through the dresser and finding Alfred clean pajamas to wear. He handed them to his ward and after Alfred was dressed he told him to use the toilet.

"You're not gonna-" Alfred began then clamped his mouth shut. It was strange that Ivan didn't plan on bringing his morning items like usual, but he didn't want to change the man's mind. Alfred hopped out of bed and hurried off into the bathroom. While he peed he looked toward the window and sighed. It felt like so long since he'd been outside. He had never been particularly driven to go out when he was at home but he got fresh air every time we went to school. He never imagined he'd miss the feeling of wind on his skin so much.

A knock at the door startled him enough to spray the side of the seat and he cursed quietly to himself, then turned his attention to the door. "What?"

Ivan wordlessly slid a towel through the crack in the door and Alfred couldn't help his smile. At least he'd get to wash off whatever Ivan didn't catch. He cleaned the mess he'd made, brushed his teeth, then climbed into the shower.

His shower was short, barely enough time to soap up before Ivan knocked again and told him to finish so he could go to work. Dejected he couldn't relax in the spray, Alfred shut the water off and climbed out. As he was toweling off he considered writing "help" on the bathroom window in the steam but decided against it; it would be gone within minutes, the apartment was too high up for anyone to see it unless they were looking for it, and it would show up again when Ivan showered. He wouldn't be able to convince the man he'd stopped trying to escape if he saw it.

 _Maybe he can't read_ , Alfred considered, then finally dropped the concept altogether. No one would see something like that and take it seriously.

When left the bathroom, Ivan was ready for his day, standing by the bed with rope in one hand and a gag in the other. There was a sandwich and a glass of water on the end table. Alfred let himself be tied in his usual spot on the bed, ate, then accepted the gag with no complaints.

Ivan turned the TV to cartoons and with a light peck on Alfred's forehead, he said goodbye.

 

* * *

 

A few smacks to the cheek pulled Alfred from his nap. He blinked his eyes open, muttering confusedly as he pulled into consciousness. When his sight cleared he saw Natalia standing over him.

"Hi," he croaked, voice still heavy from sleep.

"Shut up," she said and walked away.

Alfred yawned loudly and watched her go into the kitchen to dig in the fridge. He turned his attention to the door - no bag of supplies this time. Either she brought everything Ivan would need to last a while yesterday or she put it all away before she woke him up. When Natalia came back in the room she had a glass of water and an apple.

"Can I use the bathroom?" Alfred asked when she pulled the gag from his mouth.

"You have to earn your comforts," she said and untied only his right hand.

He took the apple when she offered it. Okay, she was still mad and wary. Made sense. "I'm sorry about yesterday."

"You're sorry I stopped you," she responded coldly.

Alfred took a bite of his apple and thought his options over while he chewed. Natalia didn't like him. He kept pissing her off it seems; just by being there, calling Ivan insane, trying to jump her. He had done nothing but make her mad since they met. Would playing nice work with her at this point?

He glanced at her. She was focused on her phone, practically ignoring him while she waited for him to finish eating. If Ivan was essentially a stranger, she was even worse. Ivan was fairly easy to plan for because of his strange obsession, but Natalia had no such allegiance to Alfred. She seemed to hate his guts and her hard demeanor had only softened once in his presence: when she hugged Ivan.

"Why doesn't Ivan buy his own groceries and stuff?" He asked, halfway through the apple.

"I told you yesterday: he does not go out."

"He only leaves so he can pay rent?"

Natalia glared at him, "I would not charge my dear brother for rent."

"Then why does he work?" Alfred asked, confused. If he didn't have to pay for anything, why subject himself to janitorial work?

"He took that wretched job to see _you_ ," she accused. "He only ever goes out- went out- to see you."

Alfred blinked in surprise and took another bite. "Then why keep going?"

"How stupid can you be?" She snapped, pushing her phone into her bag. "He started when you transferred, how strange would it look if he quits the day you disappear? How my brother fell for such a fucking _idiot_ I cannot understand. Finish your food so I can leave. Looking at you makes me ill."

"Jeez lady, it was just a question," Alfred huffed but went back to eating all the same. When the apple was gone he traded the core for the glass of water.

When he was done he handed the empty cup back to her and said, "Thanks."

She took it from him, holding onto the apple core and glass with the tips of her fingers as if they were diseased, and carried them into the kitchen.

She'd neglected to tie his hand before she went, so Alfred immediately started to fiddle with the rope around his left wrist, tugging and yanking on the smooth nylon in an attempt to loosen the knot. Unfortunately, it was fruitless; the knot was too complex to even begin trying to unravel one-handed. He'd probably even have trouble with both his hands free.

When Natalia came back he was sitting properly, hands at his sides as if he hadn't just been frantically trying to yank the knots apart. He smiled at her, "Thanks for letting me eat something."

"If I can make brother happy I will do what he asks of me." She pulled a clean gag from the dresser.

"You're a good sister," Alfred said. The only thing she seemed to care about was keeping Ivan comfortable. Maybe, if he could appeal to her devotion, he could gain her trust.

Natalia looked at him, her expression unreadable, and didn't respond. She held the gag out and he accepted it without any complaints. Once his hand was tied she left without a word, locking the door behind herself.

Natalia was weird and uptight, but her love for her brother made Alfred's chest ache from missing his own brother, Matthew. Born only one year apart, the boys had never spent so long away from one another. They argued sometimes and Matthew had a passive-aggressive streak a mile long, but Alfred loved him and the more time he spent away from his family, the more he came to realize how important they were.

He wondered if Matt was doing alright. His brother could take care of himself just fine, but they were close enough to still share their bed from time to time when Alfred had a particularly terrible nightmare. He must have been distraught with worry. He had probably asked everyone he could think of about Alfred's whereabouts with no luck. At least Alfred assumed no luck because if Matt had found a lead, he would surely be free by now.

Matthew wasn't particularly flashy in his intelligence, but he was a smart kid. He always helped Alfred find things when he lost them, there was no way in his mind that Matthew would be unable to locate him if given even the smallest bit of evidence.

Alfred imagined his brother _had_ found some sign pointing to where he'd gone and was sneaking into this apartment building right now. On his way to help with Alfred's heroic escape.

"I wish," he muttered into the gag and sighed. As smart as Matt was, he wasn't psychic. He was just one fifteen-year-old kid. Alfred couldn't sit back and wait for others to get him out of his predicament. He had to figure it out on his own.

 

* * *

 

By the time Ivan returned, Alfred was desperate to use the toilet. When Ivan finished untying the final knot the teen practically bolted across the room and into the bathroom, praying Ivan would know he wasn't trying to make a break for it and stop him.

"Ooh god," he sighed, sitting on the toilet and letting his head fall back in relief. He'd almost lost it on Ivan's bed. Next time Natalia came, he wouldn't be accepting any drinks as long as she didn't allow him to use the bathroom. After his bladder was empty he took care of his other business.

While he was washing his hands Ivan tapped the door and, without peeking in, said, "Shower."

"I did this morning," Alfred said, turning the water off and reaching for the hand towel.

"Shower," Ivan repeated and pulled the door fully shut.

Alfred found it strange but he didn't have it in him to complain. Time spent in here was time away from Ivan's wandering hands and he was happy to take it. He hopped in the shower, cleaned up, and this time took a long while lingering in the steam and spray. After what had to be at least half an hour he turned the water off and stepped out. While he was drying off he looked toward the small, nailed-shut window, then toward the sink.

If he put a lot of force into it, he might be able to break the window with the soap dish and yell for help. If it failed, who knew what Ivan would do? He'd never been particularly violent before but the small grabs had been more than enough for Alfred to understand the man's strength. If Ivan wanted to he could probably break his neck like a twig. Alfred shuddered at the thought.

Finally, once he was dressed and milled around long enough for the steam to evaporate completely, he opened the door and peeked out. Ivan was lying on the bed propped up on his pillow with the book his sister brought the day before in his hands. Something about sailing, Alfred presumed from the boat on the cover. The title was in, what he finally recognized to be, the Russian alphabet.

Ivan slipped a bookmark between the pages and closed the novel, casting a smile Alfred's way. "Feel better?"

"Yeah," Alfred said without moving closer. "Thanks."

"Come," Ivan waved him over.

"Are you gonna do stuff?" Alfred asked, praying the answer was no.

Ivan nodded and Alfred felt his heart sink. Of course he would, he'd already started - what reason did he have to stop now? If he went over there he was guaranteed to get fondled. If he tried to run, there was no way Ivan wouldn't catch him before he reached the door. There was only one way to avoid it that he could think of:

"HELP! RA-"

His scream was cut short when the spine of Ivan's book slammed into his face. Alfred let out a cry of pain as his hands instinctively rushed to protect his nose. Had Ivan seriously thrown the damn thing at him?! The action happened so fast, without a hint of hesitation on Ivan's part.

"Are you okay?" Ivan asked, getting up and coming toward him. The man picked the book up and tossed it onto the foot of the bed.

"No, I'm not okay, you asshole!" Alfred groaned into his cupped hands, then pulled them away from his face. He was horrified to see them coated with blood. Was his nose broken?!

Ivan gently took hold of Alfred's hands and led him back into the bathroom, "You must be quiet."

"Fuck you," Alfred nearly sobbed. He stayed still while Ivan went about cleaning the blood and checking his face, too afraid of what the man might do if he protested anymore.

"Not broken," Ivan declared after looking at the wounded area, tilting Alfred's face this way and that. He motioned to the mirror and Alfred looked at himself. A horrible bruise was forming, stretching from his nose and out toward his cheeks.

"You must not yell," Ivan explained, holding Alfred's arm so he would stay put and look at the dark blotch on his face. "You are so pretty, I do not want to mark you."

Alfred turned his face away from the mirror, his eyes burning with tears. "Leave me alone."

"Nyet," Ivan replied easily. "Now come."

Despite his urge to resist, Alfred allowed himself to be pulled along to the bed. His face was throbbing and the last thing he wanted was to get hurt again. He'd let his guard down. Spending so much time being doted on by the man had nearly made him forget the precarious situation he was in. How dangerous it could be. But now, after being electrocuted the day before and bludgeoned a moment ago, the very real possibility of being maimed, maybe even killed, was clear. His situation had gone from frustrating to terrifyingly grim in an instant.

Before he could sit down, Ivan pulled him in for a tight hug. "I am sorry."

Alfred didn't respond, his demeanor tight.

"I would never hurt you, Alfred." Ivan muttered into his hair.

 _You just did, asshole_.

Ivan pulled away just enough to look down at him. He was wearing the same tender expression he always did. Alfred flinched when Ivan reached up to stroke his cheek lovingly with the backs of his fingers, practically a ghost of a touch. His hand moved down to take a firm hold of Alfred's chin and force his face up. The man leaned in and kissed him, a slow peck on the lips, then again more firmly.

"No bite," he whispered against Alfred's lips before kissing him again. He pushed his tongue against the teen's lips. Alfred kept his teeth clamped shut to keep the man's tongue out of his mouth but Ivan just squeezed his jaw until he opened up with a small whine of pain. He slipped his tongue inside with a small, pleased noise and kissed Alfred deeply, apparently unbothered by the teen's lack of reciprocation.

Finally, after what felt minutes of Ivan's mint-flavored tongue slithering around in his mouth, the man released him and motioned for him to sit. Alfred did and, to his surprise, Ivan walked to the other side of the room.

"What are you doing?" He asked suspiciously.

Ivan stuck his tongue out playfully and then pointed at the bed. He was meant to stay put, apparently, while Ivan went over to a cabinet in the corner and dug around inside. Alfred flicked his gaze toward the door, but his usually thoughts of escape were absent. The fear of what the man would do if he tried was still fresh in his mind. When he licked his lips, they tasted like Winterfresh gum.

Ivan pulled a DVD out of the cabinet and turned to Alfred, "Found!"

He went over to the TV to and put the DVD in then came back to the bed and sat down. He held his hands out and motioned for Alfred to come over to him.

"Hell no," he snapped. As scared of attempting an escape as he was, he still didn't want the man to touch him.

Ivan motioned again, this time calling him over.

Alfred squished himself further up against the wall, " _Hell_ no."

Ivan laughed and scooted toward him. With nowhere to go, Alfred didn't have much he could do about it when Ivan grabbed him. With a bit of shuffling Ivan got them into a comfortable (for him, at least) position facing the TV. He leaned against the headboard and pulled the protesting boy into his lap. Ivan wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist and kissed him on the back of the neck before grabbing the remote off the end table and started the movie.

Alfred flinched at the ticklish feel of Ivan's lips on his flesh and tried to squirm away once again. After a moment, when it became obvious that his attempts at escape weren't working, Alfred started tried to yank himself from the man's grasp even harder.

"Stop," Ivan commanded and harshly pinched Alfred's somewhat fleshy side. The harder he struggled, the stronger Ivan's grip became until it made him yelp in pain and finally settle into the man's lap. When Ivan let go, Alfred turned his attention to the TV to see what Ivan was so adamant about watching with him.

On the screen, a busty redheaded woman with terrible acting ability was trying to get her car to start and failing miserably. She sighed in frustration and made a quick call that was answered by an equally poorly-acted male voice. He promised to come and tow her car and hung up without bothering to ask where she was. When he showed up and hooked her car to his truck he started talking about payment, to which she unfastened the top two buttons of her shirt.

 _Oh my god, this is porno!_ Alfred thought, shocked. _What kind of shit even is this? He's a friggin' homo pedo anyway, why the hell would he have regular straight porn?_

The actors fumbled through their lines as cheap music began to play. Ivan, clearly uninterested in what was happening onscreen, leaned his head down to press a soft kiss to Alfred's neck. The teen squirmed in discomfort and tried to ignore the tingling feeling the kiss left behind on his skin.

The woman on screen snapped the front clasp of her bra open, exposing her very large and very fake tits, then dropped to her knees. "I think I can make a _down_ payment."

Ivan idly peppered a few more kisses up and down Alfred's neck, then to the crook of his shoulder. Alfred felt awkward and embarrassed watching the admittedly hot woman give some guy a blowjob while he was being forced to sit in his creepy stalker's lap, but all of the discomfort in the world couldn't really help how the scene was beginning to affect him. He was sixteen and like any kid his age, he had a hell of a libido.

Alfred tried to scrunch his head and shoulder together to stop Ivan from mouthing at his sensitive skin but he was immediately reprimanded by a hard pinch on his side.

"Stop," Ivan whispered, then went back to dotting little kisses here and there.

The sound of the woman on the screen giving a loud blowjob snagged his attention. The scene was now a point of view shot down at the woman sucking the man's dick, her darkly-lined eyes gazing up at the viewer. Alfred felt a slight stirring in his groin. Ivan's hand traveled underneath Alfred's shirt, his palm flat against the teen's stomach, and up to his chest to lightly brush against his nipple.

Ivan tweaked the sensitive little bud and Alfred gasped. He wanted to push the man away but didn't want to be pinched again so he stayed still.

Ivan's other hand slipped under his shirt to fondle his chest until the small pink nubs perked up. Alfred squirmed around, trying to will his dick back down and cursing his chest's apparent sensitivity. He had never messed with his nipples before so each light pinch and rub made the very novel tingling sensation shoot through his skin and straight down to his cock.

On the TV - god damn it why did he keep looking, the redhead was leaning over the hood of the truck with her legs spread and skirt hiked up over her ass. Her smooth pussy was already wet.

Ivan gave up on teasing Alfred's nipples and slid his hands down to the waist of his shorts.

"Please don't," Alfred whimpered, only to be quieted by Ivan's left hand pressing gently over his mouth. The man shushed him as he softly squeezed Alfred's half-hard cock. He teased his dick, gently running the pads of his fingers over the velvety skin until it hardened enough to stroke properly.

Alfred whined, the sound muffled against Ivan's palm, and squeezed his eyes shut. After a moment he opened them again and looked at the screen. He'd finish and be released so he could curl up in the corner to nurse his pained face and ruined pride. He focused on the screen, trying to ignore that it was Ivan's hand stroking him instead of his own, and slowly his breathing grew deeper as he moved closer to release. He shivered, hips bucking into Ivan's hand, and-

Ivan pulled his hand away.

"H-hey!" Alfred complained and immediately regretted it.

Ivan linked his thumbs in the hem of Alfred's pants and started to tug them down, an action that Alfred didn't approve of at all. The teen struggled against him, fists tightly holding his pants up, and Ivan chuckled. "You want come, yes?"

Alfred refused to respond despite the throbbing in his cock.

"Let me," he whispered and Alfred shuddered at the feeling of his warm breath tickling the shell of his ear. Normally the sensation would fill him with revulsion but right now it sent bolts of pleasure straight to his groin.

Reluctantly, Alfred released his grip on his pants and let Ivan tug them off. He squirmed against Ivan's chest, uncomfortable at being exposed so fully. "Just-"

He swallowed thickly and when he spoke his voice was little more than a low murmur, "Just let me finish, already."

Ivan planted a kiss on the side of Alfred's head and grabbed his dick again, returning to his previous tempo. Alfred gasped, cheeks hot with embarrassment, and leaned his head back against Ivan's shoulder. His eyes fell shut as he focused on the man's touches, the tightness of his grip, the speed of his strokes and twist of his wrist. As much as Alfred hated to admit it, Ivan gave one hell of a hand job.

He paid no mind when Ivan shifted a bit; his pleasure wasn't interrupted so he didn't care what Ivan was up to right then, but when the man's free hand moved down to press a slick fingertip against his ass, Alfred panicked.

"Don't touch that!" He cried, trying to twist his hips away.

"Sssh, Alfred," Ivan said. "It will feel better."

"No it won't!"

Ivan shushed him again and continued his ministrations, one hand stroking Alfred's cock and the other teasing his hole.

"F-fuck," Alfred gasped quietly, relaxing once it was clear the man had no intention of trying to push his finger inside.

"See?"

"Shut up," he gasped. Despite his discomfort, Ivan had been right and Alfred knew it. It wasn't like he hadn't tried touching that place once or twice himself in the past. He'd never gone as far as to try and put anything inside, but he was well aware how sensitive it was. His breathing quickened, hips twitching up into Ivan's hand, and he came. The warm fluid landed on his stomach and Ivan's fist.

Behind him, Ivan let out a slow, shaky sigh of pleasure then released his cock. Alfred stayed where he was, panting as he regained his composure. Somewhere through his post-orgasmic haze he noticed the movie had ended. How long ago that happened he wasn't sure.

Ivan moved a little, leaning toward the end table to pull a drawer open and dig around. Searching for a clean gag, no doubt. Alfred sighed and, eyes closed, opened his mouth to accept it. After a moment, he frowned. Was Ivan going to stick it in or what?

A slick pressure against his ass snapped him out of his relaxation. He immediately tensed as whatever it was, something no thicker than Ivan's finger but strangely cool, slipped into his body. "Stop it! What is that!"

Ivan help him still with one hand and applied more pressure until the thing was seated fully inside Alfred's ass. After it was in place he simply said, "Plug."

"Take it out!" Alfred demanded, trying to grab at it so he could remove it himself.

Ivan held him at bay, "No. You need stretch."

"Take it out!" Alfred almost yelled. "I don't need it!"

"You do."

"No!"

"Yes," Ivan insisted. "Do you want pain?"

Alfred didn't reply.

"Here," Ivan specified, tapping the base of the plug. "Do you want pain from me?"

Alfred clenched his teeth, the man's words finally starting to make sense. Of course, he was prepping him for tomorrow. He should have known. Alfred cursed himself for letting his guard down and tried to ignore the strange feeling in his ass.

Ivan kissed him on to of his head, his grip on Alfred's arms relaxing so he could move them down to stroke his thighs. "I will be good tomorrow, I promise. No pain."

 

 

20/02

_I want him so badly I feel like I could explode. I considered waiting a bit longer so he can be more comfortable but I cannot wait anymore. I need him._


	9. Doubt

**I will never tired of your taste, my dear Alfred.**

 

 

"Magical beam, steel ribbon!" Tomomo cried, throwing her thin arm high in the air. A dainty wand, pink and white with a winged heart at the tip, shone blindingly down on her opponents: cute demi-human dog girls with massive hatchets. Metallic tendrils came from the light in her wand, all a shiny rainbow of colors, and wrapped around the dogs.

"You'll never defeat our master, lord Lock Key!" The leader dog yelled valiantly as her small body was squeezed. "Uuuaaaaaaah!"

_Magical Robo-Witch Tomomo-tan OVA 1: Tomomo in Space_ played for Alfred while Ivan was busy in the kitchen washing dishes. The teen was lying on his back and upside down on the bed, hands together on his belly and legs bent at the knee. Alfred squinted, finding the screen hard to see from so far away without his glasses, but otherwise he was comfortable. Ivan had let him put his pants back on and left him to his own devices since the weird porn situation.

At first, Alfred begged Ivan not to put another movie on but, finding it to be the first of a long line of great OVAs, he stowed his complaints. Watching this cute show let Alfred ignore the discomfort he was feeling, and eventually he was so engrossed in the plot that he'd all but forgotten about it. As strange as it seemed, Alfred had gotten used to the plug in his ass. At first it had been uncomfortable and weird, prodding around every time he tried to move, but over the past hour and a half his body had grown to accept it.

He tried to get it out a few times until Ivan fished a pair of handcuffs (real ones, not flimsy smut-shop quality toys) out from his drawer and slapped them on. At least Alfred had the idea to ask for a longer lead. Now, instead of the two relatively short restraints at either side, he had one long, thin black nylon rope fixing the cuffs to a steel loop bolted into the wall just above the headboard.

On the screen, the tides of battle had changed. Tomomo was being overrun by dog-girls in jet packs and the situation looked grim. Alfred's lips moved along with the line as Tomomo struggled to outrun them, "With the power of tech, I will defeat you!"

"Alfred," Ivan called.

"What," Alfred said, his tone irritated. His eyes didn't move from the screen.

Ivan finished wiping his wet hands on a towel and tossed it back into the kitchen, "Plug."

"What about it?" He snapped.

Ivan went to dig in his top drawer again, various things being pushed loudly around, and produced a larger toy. "Next one."

Alfred rolled to face Ivan. His hands fiddled nervously, "Right now?"

Ivan nodded and Alfred's jaw tightened. The purple toy in Ivan's hand wasn't particularly large, but that didn't make the idea of having it in his ass any more appealing.

"What if I said no?"

Ivan chuckled, a tiny puff of air behind his fist, and went to pause the movie.

"Can I do it myself?" Maybe he could break it so Ivan wouldn't be able to use it. If not he'd rather do it himself than deal with the shame of Ivan messing around down there.

"No," Ivan replied, coming to sit on the edge of the bed. He motioned upwards with a quick flick of his wrist. "Sit."

Alfred did as he was told, albeit hesitantly, rolling over and rising to sit on his folded legs facing Ivan. His eyes jumped between the toy and Ivan's face. "Will it hurt?"

"No pain," Ivan assured him, patting the bed beside himself. "I promise."

"Can't you wait?"

He shook his head.

"Gimmie one more day."

"No."

"What about-" His half-baked excuse was cut short when Ivan grabbed him by the shoulders and flipped him onto his back. His head knocked against the headboard and he yelped more out of shock than pain.

"Stop talking," Ivan said, his voice calm yet commanding. He held Alfred down for a few seconds, his grip almost painful as he stared into the teen's eyes.

Alfred wanted to turn his head away from the silent scrutiny but something told him that would have been a mistake. He had almost only ever seen the man in good humor but something about Ivan's expression had Alfred on edge and wishing he could shrink away. A few tense moments passed before Ivan nodded, confident that Alfred's complaints were done, and finally released him.

He scooted down to be between Alfred's legs, then started to tug his pants down.

"Hey, don't-"

"I will gag you," Ivan's voice was low when he said it. His eyes didn't raise to meet Alfred's gaze. With a quick tug he pulled the teen's pants off and tossed them onto the floor. "Spread your legs."

Alfred did as he was told and winced when the man took hold of the small toy's base. At first, he tensed as Ivan began to pull, but after a few deep breaths he managed to relax. Getting stressed out now would just make it hurt. The toy, a tiny bubblegum-pink thing no larger than Ivan's index finger, slipped easily from his body with a soft, wet sound.

Ivan slicked two of his fingers with the lube he pulled off the end table.

"What are you doing!" Alfred snapped, pulling his legs together.

"Prep for toy," Ivan stated as if it should be obvious.

"I thought the toy was prep!"

"Prep for prep," Ivan said, wiggling his fingers in a suggestive manner, then laughed.

"What's so damn funny," Alfred grumbled as the man pulled his legs apart.

Rather than replying, he slowly probed one finger into Alfred's ass. The teen let out a soft sound of discomfort but didn't say more. He wanted to yell and scream and kick and fight, but he also didn't want Ivan tying him down and forcing his digits inside. At least like this he could vocalize how he felt and maybe get Ivan to ease up if things got painful. So far, as Ivan had promised, there was no pain. There was no pleasure either, not that Alfred expected there to be. It just felt... weird.

_Like shitting backward_ , he thought and wrinkled his nose in distaste.

Ivan had one hand on Alfred's knee to keep his legs spread as the other one slowly, slowly worked his pointer finger completely into the teen's hole. Every now and then he'd glance up to gauge Alfred's expression. His movements would ease or even stop completely if Alfred showed any signs of strong discomfort.

His finger twisted around inside, about as deep as he could reach, and then curled to stroke toward his belly. At first it felt weird having something wiggling around inside him. Then Ivan's probing digit finally found its mark.

"What the f-!" Alfred's voice was a sharp, airy gasp before Ivan swooped in to silence him with a kiss.

"Quiet," he whispered against Alfred's lips, stroking over that one place in slow circles.

Alfred bit back his gasps, trying his best not to let Ivan know it felt nice. So this was the fabled prostate he'd heard so much about while flipping through Cosmo magazine  (a pastime he'd come into from waiting in the salon for his mom to get her hair and nails done every couple weeks). It was a strange sensation; sharp sparks of pleasure and a muted urge to pee with each pass. That uncomfortable "shitting in reverse" sensation was also beginning to lessen, slowly being overtaken by the same good feeling touching his entrance brought.

Ivan broke the kiss to speak, the words warm again Alfred's lips, "Deep breath."

Alfred pulled in a long, slow breath until his lungs couldn't fill anymore.

"Out."

He did and winced as he felt another of Ivan's fingers wiggle into him. There was a definite pressure but it wasn't quite pain.

"See?" Ivan said with a smile. "I am gentle."

"I guess."

"You want come?"

"Can't you just stick that one in and let me watch TV?" Alfred asked, nodding toward the larger toy.

Ivan frowned, practically pouting as if he'd been asking for a simple game or treat, but for once he didn't complain. He turned his attention back to his work, his eyes flicking between his hand and Alfred's expression.

Alfred focused on his breathing. He was trying to tune it out but it was a losing battle. Ivan had taken to teasing his chest with his tongue. His free hand gently pet Alfred's thigh and occasionally he drug his nails over the skin, making him break out in goose bumps. Ivan moved down to kiss Alfred's stomach in a wide circle around his belly button then scooted lower on the bed.

Alfred squeezed his eyes shut when he felt Ivan press his lips to his dick. There had to be something wrong with him. This shouldn't feel _good_. Maybe he was a weird pervert all along. Would someone else have fought harder when Ivan grabbed them? Alfred wondered if he had some latent piece of himself that wanted something like this to happen.

What would he say when people asked why he didn't get out sooner? How would he explain not screaming his head off the whole time? Yeah Ivan would pinch him so hard it bruised, gag him, throw things, knock him down, but that was no excuse. He hadn't even tried to open the window (his own mind argued that he tried the bathroom window and had no way to reach the room's window. How would he be expected to try and yank it open?). How could he tell the cops about how far he let Ivan take this? He blushed in embarrassment at the thought.

Ivan moved his hand faster, spreading his fingers as he sucked the head of Alfred's cock into his mouth.

When Alfred opened his eyes, tears he hadn't realized were accumulating spilled out from the edges. The ceiling had a wavy, blurry look as he stared at it and wondered what he had done to deserve this. What about him had caught Ivan's eye in the first place? Why not some other kid? What kept the man around for nearly a decade? Alfred's self-esteem was by no means low, his brother would attest that it was actually pretty inflated, but for the life of him, he could not think of anything that would make anyone want to stalk him. He wasn't famous or rich, he had no cult of personality, there was nothing to gain.

There was nothing but a dorky kid that ran track for a year and used to slap on cheesy smiles for T-shirt ads. He wanted to ask _why_ but he couldn't will himself to speak. There was a lump in his throat that felt huge, blocking any air that wanted to escape. Strangely enough Alfred was glad for it, without that block who knew what manner of embarrassing sounds he would be making.

Ivan sucked the tip of his cock while running his fingers against Alfred's prostate, the sensation of it making Alfred squirm and twitch his hips in reluctant half-thrusts. Ivan's mouth pulled him closer and closer toward completion, teasing and caressing his most sensitive areas. Ivan pulled away and finished him off with his hand.

The knot in his throat blocked the sigh that tried to escape as he came, the warm fluid leaking out onto his belly. Ivan slowly pulled his finger's from Alfred's ass and the teen could feel he was shaking. Despite his valiant effort to appear calm, Alfred noticed the very distinct red staining his cheeks, the quickness of his breath, the quiver in his fingertips. Ivan was immensely aroused and the thought of it was somehow one of the most unnerving things Alfred had experienced during his ordeal.

The new toy slid easily into him. Ivan smiled at him and, judging from the dull shade of his teeth, Alfred wondered if he used to smoke. Ivan dipped his head to lick the fluid from Alfred's belly.

"You're disgusting," Alfred said. He looked up at the ceiling while Ivan's warm tongue drug over his stomach. The toy was uncomfortable inside of him and his eyes were burning.

"And pathetic."

 

* * *

 

Natalia stood beside the bed with a notepad and a pen. "I will write a letter to your family."

"What?" Alfred asked from under the covers. He had been curled in there since Ivan last released him.

"Do you want to send a message to your family?" Natalia asked sharply. "If not I am leaving."

Alfred scrambled out from the blankets and stared at her with wide, disbelieving eyes. "I can?"

"My dear brother begged me to allow it," Natalia said, her expression softening when she looked over to Ivan. The man was across the room folding laundry and when he heard himself mentioned he turned and smiled.

She tapped the notepad with her pen, "What would you like to say to them?"

Alfred's brain stalled for a second - this was so sudden! How would they get the message to his parents? Wouldn't the cops trace it back? Natalia cleared her throat and started to turn away.

"D-dear mom and dad," Alfred belted out. Natalia stood there a moment, as if considering leaving anyway, then turned to him and wrote the words. Alfred licked his lips and continued, "It's me, Alfred. I'm okay and I don't think I'm in danger- no, change that. _I'm not_ in danger or hurt.

"A guy kidnapped me," Alfred's monolog was interrupted by Natalia shaking her head.

"No specifics."

Alfred clenched his teeth in frustration. Of course she wouldn't let him give out anything that would lead the cops back to them. But was knowing he was kidnapped enough? He didn't think so. "I'm in a pretty safe place with someone that... cares... for me. Don't worry too much about me and I'll be home when I can. I didn't run away-"

Natalia shook her head.

"I'm not gone because I hate you," Alfred sniffed and rubbed his eye with the heel of his hand in an attempt to keep himself from crying. "I'd never hate you guys and I miss you. Mom, I love you and you're the best. Your cooking is amazing and I miss it so much. Please don't cry about me. Dad, I'm sorry I'm gone. I miss you. Don't get too depressed, Mattie needs you."

He used the bottom of his shirt to wipe the tears from his cheeks, "And Mattie, I'm sorry I can't be there. I'm supposed to be around to help you but I got myself stuck here-"

Natalia tapped the notepad.

"...but I'm not." Alfred sighed. "A big bro is supposed to be there and I'm not. If I never come home...

He took a deep breath, held it, and released. "I love you guys, take care of yourselves. X-O-X-O Love, Alfred. Put a smiley face at the end so they know it's me."

"I will deliver this to them as soon as I can," Natalia said, flipping the notepad closed.

"How are you going to get it to them?" Alfred asked.

"Anonymously." And with that, she said goodbye to Ivan and left the room.

Alfred turned his attention to Ivan, who was in the process of putting his laundry into their appropriate drawers. A few shirts were laid out at the foot of the bed to be hung. So it was his idea to risk sending Alfred's parents a message. Alfred himself would never have thought to ask to do such a thing; never in his wildest imagination had he expected the man would say yes. It was dangerous and reckless.

_So is he, I guess it fits_ , Alfred thought, his eyes following Ivan's hands as he reached back and forth between the basket and the dresser. Jeans, pajama pants, shirts. He looked away when Ivan reached his underwear.

Would this be what set him free? Sending his family any messages would be risky. A physical note has DNA and fingerprints, emails had IPs. Maybe Natalia would make a fatal error and he would be saved! He was almost excited but the feeling faded. Judging from his luck so far, everything would go according to her plan. Even so, it was a bad risk for them to take. What other risks was Ivan okay with?

"Can I... can I call my brother?" he asked hesitantly. Ivan shook his head and Alfred sighed. Of course not. He rolled over onto his back. At least the plug had stopped bothering him. Moving caused a strange pressure down there but it wasn't particularly uncomfortable.

Across the room, Ivan slid the last drawer shut. Alfred listened to Ivan's feet patting across the room toward the kitchen, stop at the entrance and pause. He moved toward the door and Alfred heard the soft sound of a broom sliding over the floor. Ivan was humming a particularly pleasant tune and, for the first time since he had arrived, as strange as it was, Alfred felt peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya, Funimation, and studio DEEN. I make no profit from the creation of this story. This is a work of fiction and any resemblance to the lives of any people, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. I do not condone any of the actions depicted herein.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [\-----------](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494313) by [Tamagoakura (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tamagoakura)




End file.
